


Man of the year

by mshooligan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Crying, Dark Thoughts, Fights, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Love songs, M/M, Music, POV Multiple, Power Couple, True Love, boyfriend vs boyfriend, funny competitions, recording album, studio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshooligan/pseuds/mshooligan
Summary: Magnus and Alec are bestfriends, but are also lovers. Alec was apart of the band called "The Clave" until his manager Valentine tries to kill him. Will he make it as a solo artist like Magnus? or will he be too scared to trust anyone else with his career?





	1. Chapter 1

Sources have confirmed 18 year old Global Superstar Alexander Lightwood lead singer/front man of 'The Clave' has left the band due to homophobic slander. The band's manager Valentine Morgenstern along with his son Johnathan Morgenstern the lead guitarist of 'The Clave' seem to have bullied Alexander for two years because of him being gay. The LGBTQ community aren't happy about this information. The Morgensterns have been socially attacked, from multiple fans/artists. Just yesterday the band was dropped from their record label, due to this. 

Alexander Lightwood put the Morgensterns on blast during last night's concert, In LA. Security surrounded Alexander has he made his speech. It was emotional, and the video has gone viral. We have the recording. 

"I'm sorry to do this...But I can't be apart of this band anymore, and the reason is because....I've been getting bullied by Johnathan and his father for the past to years for being gay. They would threaten me with kicking me out of the band if I came out, or they would force me to keep quiet during interviews about the subject. They've been taking money out of my checks because im gay. They would make me travel alone on tour buses because they don't want me to make them sick with my faggotness. They would schedule meet and greets and wouldn't inform me until it was over. The have taken my awards, plaques, etcetera. If I needed to have a personal day, they would threaten me with not performing that night, or they will replace me. Just before the concert Valentine physically assaulted me in the dressing room. He said he was going to kill me and make it look like a fan broke into my dressing room and killed me. I wad on Skype with my family when this happend, and it was recorded. That's why I'm not as energetic like I normally would be. I can barely move, let alone speak/sing. My ribs are probably broken, my lip is cut, and my right eye is swollen. I should be in the hospital, but I needed to let you'll know what's happened. I'm sorry to have to everyone that came out tonight, but I will not be apart of this anymore. If you are someone being assaulted for being gay please speak out, and get help. No one deserve to be treated harshly because of which you are. I've talked to my lawyers, and in the process of getting signed to a new label. As of today, I'm going solo. Goodnight everyone." 

Valentine Morgenstern was arrested backstage during the show and is now facing a life sentence for attempted murder. Alexander Lightfoot should make a full recovery. We wish you the best Alexander, and we cannot wait to hear your new music. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxx

(London England)

'Ring, Ring' 

'Ring, Ring'

"Hey son, how's the tour rehearsal going?"  
"Luke I need a plane ticket to LA now!! My boyfriend was almost killed by his manager!" Magnus yelled through the phone. 

"WHAT?!?!" 

"It's all over the news Luke. He's in the hospital, with two broken ribs, and fractured wrist, a concussion, and a fucking bruises trachea. Please Luke. I need to get to him." Sobs uncontrollably. 

"Okay, I booked you a private plane. You and the band get to LA quickly, don't worry about the tour just take care of Alec. He didn't deserve any of that. I'll see you there." Luke was sniffling as well. 

"Thank you Luke. I know you'll get there before me, but tell him, I'm on the way." Magnus was trying to control his voice, but all he wanted to do was crying his eyes out. His boyfriend was almost killed, by his manager for being gay. He couldn't think of anything else. 

"I will. Be safe please Magnus." 

"I will." 

Magnus was running around his apartment throwing clothes inside suitcases. He wasn't thinking clearly. His heart was hurting. He needed to get to his Alexander quickly. He finished his packing, now he needed to put on comfortable clothing for the plane ride. He put on some black sweatpants, a pink/black crop top hoodie showing off his abs, some pink/black Nike's and his black bomber jacket. 

Sending a quick text to his sister and friends to meet him at the airport. He grabbed his bag and placed his passport, laptop, tablet, chargers and wallet in it. He did a double check, making sure he didn't forget anything. 

Phone? (Check)  
Wallet? (Check)  
Passport? (Check)  
Electronics? (Check)

He nodded and was good to go. He locked up his apartment and headed to the airport.

xxxxxxx 

Magnus boarded the private plane and was greeted with the sight of his best friends. They all looked as if they were crying. He knows he looks the worst. He needed put on any makeup after his shower. His eyes were bloodshot red, puffy and swollen. He didn't care about his appearance at the moment. He just needs to hold his boyfriend. 

The sound of him walking on the plane, his friends stood up ready to bear hug him. Clary was the first to hug him, she immediately started to cry. "Magnus are you okay? I can't believe Valentine would do something like that. To Alec no less! He's the nicest/open hearted person I've every meet. He doesn't deserve this. I can't even imagine what his family is going through. They witness the entire thing, Jace, Isabelle and his parents were screaming for hiking to stop. Thank God Max was asleep." 

Magnus shook his head. He couldn't speak, the words were stuck in his throat. The Lightwoods were like a second family to him. "I don't even know what I would've done if I saw it happen. They have to show it in court, and I don't think I can watch it. I just....I can't think straight. My mind is fuzzy, I know the doctors say he's going to make a full recovery physically, but emotionally. I don't think he will. It'll take some time, but I'm just praying he doesn't push me away." 

"No, I don't think he will. You two have been thick as thieves since toddlers. Even if you'll just started dating. Just be there for him." Will said. They took their seats as the pilot informed them, that it was time to take off. Magnus sat between Clary and Tessa. Both girls were cuddled him, and he was thankful for it. He was emotionally drained. He needed sleep badly. He leaned back, and closed his eyes. Letting sleep take over him. When he wakes up. He will get to see his beautiful boyfriend.


	2. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks

(Flashback)

Alec was sitting in his dressing room, thinking about what happened earlier that day. He was on the phone with his lawyers, and speaking to his labels management team. He had enough of being bullied, and threatened by the people he was supposed to trust the most. He he didn't understand why he was getting treated this way, when he was the main reason why the band sky rocketed to fame so quickly. 

He didn't want to be a solo artist at first. Alec always wanted to be in a band, and tour the world with his close friends and family. But after the two years he has been apart of 'The Clave' he regretted his decision. His label picked their manager, along with the musicians. He had absolutely no say in the matter. He spoke to his best friend about it, and to be honest, he should've listened to Magnus. He thinks about their conversation all the time. 

"Hey...they Label picked out a manager for us, and choose the musicians. But I don't know how I feel about it. I thought I would at least get to chose who I want apart of my band." Alec sighed.

"I know darling, but you shouldn't have jumped at the first deal you got. I told you to wait, but you didn't listen to me. We could've been with the same label and you wouldn't feel like this. You should have the right to pick who you want apart of the band. It's your band, not theirs. Even if they pay for everything. You should get to make the final decision, not them. You're the one, that's going to write the songs, no one else. This Valentine guy, sounds like bad news. You should break the contract now before it's too late." 

"Yeah, but if I do that, I don't know if I will be able to find another label that's willing to take a chance with a 16 year old Mags. I'll just tough it out for now, and when the band success takes off, I could switch labels."

Magnus sighed. "It doesn't work like that Alexander. It takes a long time for things to fall into place. Contracts to be broken. Darling, just call your label and tell them you've changed your mind. Don't sign the contract just yet." 

"Um.." Alec hand ran down his face. 

"You didn't sign the contract did you? God please tell me you weren't that stupid Alec!" He could hear Magnus pacing in his apartment. 

"Yes. I did. I was so excited Mags, I didn't stop to think about anything else. Please be happy for me. I was happy when you sign your contract." Alec was getting angry now. 

"Yes, that because I had Luke! He wouldn't let me sign anything before he read it himself! Jesus Alec! Why didn't you call Luke? He would've helped you!" 

"I don't know Magnus! Blimey, could you just be happy for me?!" Alec shouted. 

"You know what, you're right. Congratulations Alexander. You've finally made it. Please enjoy the rest of your day. Later." The call ended. 

Thinking about it, he really shouldn't have signed that damn contract. The sound of Skype brought him back to reality. Walking over to his dressing table, when he placed his laptop. He clicked the answer button and was blessed to see his family, smiling at him. He tried to hide his depression, but they saw right through that. 

"Alec, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" His mother asked. He tried his best, to keep it together, but failed miserably. He shook hiss head as tears rolled down his cheeks. 

"No, I'm not happy. I haven't been happy for two years. Yes, I'm thankful for the opportunity I was giving, but this band or label doesn't give a damn about me. They just want to make money. I've been getting bullied for my sexuality for two years from Valentines and Johnathan. They're the worst. They threaten me all the time with kicking me out the band, and replacing me. But this was supposed to be my band, and my label let's Valentine do what he wants. I've complained but they haven't listened." 

"Oh Al, why haven't you said anything? We could've gotten you lawyers that would get you out of that contract. Don't worry about it, we'll deal with it." His father said, leaving the screen to get his phone. 

"I've called Catarina, and she is going to be my new manager. Also my lawyers have handled the contract. They've built a case against them, and we're due for court soon. As for the rest, tonight is my last time being about of this band. I'm going solo, and I'm going to pick what musicians I want. Catarina has hired body guards for me and they are in route now. They sound be here any second. I'm sure the label has contacted Valentine, he's been angry with me all day. But I'm use to it. Now enough with that, tell me what's going on there. Where's Izzy, Jace, and Max?" 

He wiped his tears, and smiled as his siblings walked into the room. Izzy running to the computer, pushing everyone out her way. "Alec! I'm so happy to see you! I've just got back from Rio. It was amazing! I wish you were there, but after tour we could go back if you like." She guessed with big excited eyes. 

Isabell followed in their mothers footsteps and persude a career in modeling, and he fame took right off, as well as Jace's. Jace was a drummer for Magnus, which is nuts because once upon a time, they couldn't stand each other. They wanted to be in a band together, but when the label told him no, Jace was sad, but Magnus offered him a permanent position. 

"That's great Iz, maybe we could go in the next month or so if you aren't busy. Hey Jace. Aren't you suppose to be in London?" Jace smirked. 

"Yup! I head there tonight. We have two weeks to rehearse before tour starts." He was about to respond when his door opened and he was being grabbed by his shirt and slammed against the wall, and got the wind knocked out of him. He head was pounded, as he cam back to earth. His eyes were on a very passed off looking Valentine. 

"You think you can leave this band, and I wouldn't find out about it?!" He spat punching Alec in the face a couple of times. Alec struggled to get away from him, but he managed. He could here is parents and siblings yelling for Valentine to stop. "I'm going to kill you! No one will miss you, you're a freak and shouldn't walk this earth. You're disgusting! When they found your body, I'll be long gone. With all the money I stole from your weak ass. No one will ever want you!" 

Valentine kicked him in his ribs a few times. Alec coughed up blood and spitting it on the floor. "You're wrong Valentine. I already have someone, you're just mad you couldn't stop it. But after tonight your finished. No one will ever hire you or your sick deranged son! Your accounts are being drained as we speak! I will get all of my money back. You'll be left with nothing." Alec said panting heavily. 

Valentine turned red, and grabbed Alec by the shirt and started choking him. Alec was trying to get free by kicking Valentine, but nothing worked. His vision was getting blurry and he wasn't able to breathe. "You'll regret that! No one will find your body. You're dead!! Goodbye Alexander!" Valentine slammed him against the wall again, then twisted his wrist, he felt something pop. He couldn't scream out in pain because, he couldn't freaking breathe. 

The door burst open and five body guards entered pulling Valentine away from him and knocking him out. One of the men, went to check on Alec. "Mr. Lightwood are you okay? Don't worry the police have been called and a ambulance is on its way." Alec coughed, and nodding in understanding. His throat, ribs were killing him. He was in a lot of pain. 

"Alec!! OMG Alec are you okay? Is he okay?!" He knew that voice, but couldn't place it. His head was throbbing like crazy. They tried to help him up, and he screamed out in pain. "We need that ambulance now!" Alec shook his head no, and tried to stand once more. "I need address the fans before leaving. It wouldn't be fair to them." His voice broke as he spoke. Yup, his voice was shot thanks to Valentine. 

Catarina step into his eye sight with a worried expression. "Okay Alec, I don't like this, but I can see you aren't going to change your mind. But let these men help you. The band will not be on stage, and to be quite honest, I don't want them anywhere near you." She wiped the blood off his face, and helped him stand straight. His head was spinning, but he was determined to get this off his chest. 

Alec looked at his laptop, and saw the his family looking scared and they had tears in their eyes. He turned away, not wanting them to see him like this. He pointed towards his laptop. Catarina turned and gasped when she saw four face looking at them. She turn back to Alec and asked "did they see the whole thing happen?" 

He nodded, not wanting to speak about it. She seemed to understand. "Okay, I will talk to them, and you go out to address the crowd." He nodded and walked out to the stage, just as the police showed up. 

He could barely stand up right, one of his body guards had to hold him up. The crew gasped at the sight of him. Many of the crew members only stayed with the band because of Alec. They didn't like no one else, and that says alot. He made a mental note, to hire them when he recovers. He heard his ex-band mates calling out his name, but the security and police officers held them back. 

He finally made it to the stage, and the fans went nuts, but soon died down after seeing his face on the screen. He took a deep breath and began to explain what happened. 

After he finish addressing the crowd, The paramedics rushed Alec into the ambulance as he passed out walking off the stage. He couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, he just wanted the pain to stop. 

xxxxxxx

(MPOV)

I was only able to sleep for three or four hours. My mind was restless and I couldn't stop thinking about my boyfriend. We've been best friends since primary school, and been inseparable every since. We've only just gotten together three days ago, at the band's first sold out concert at Wembly arena. I surprised him backstage in his dressing room. That was one of the best days of my life. 

(Flashback)

Magnus knocked on Alexander's dressing room door, and waited for a response. He heard noise on the other side, like someone was moving furniture out of the way. "Shit." He heard Alec say as he came close to the door. Alec opened the door and mouth instantly gaped open. Magnus smiled brightly, trying his best to ignore his best friend being shirtless. 

"Surprise!!" Magnus shouted, hugging Alec tightly. He shuddered as Alec wrapped his arms around his waist. He was hit with the smell of vanilla, and strawberries. For some reason Alec always smelled like that. Not that he mind, he actually like Alexander's body scent. They broke apart, and Magnus tried not to show his disappointment. Alec still had wide eyes. 

"You're here?! I thought you were in Paris promoting your tour. I'm happy to see you, but what's going on?" He folded his arms over his chest. Magnus rolled his eyes, and plopped down on his couch sighing. Alec knew him way too much for his liking. He looked back up at Alec, and nearly came in his pants. His hazel/green eyes looking at him intensely, with one eye brow raised. God this man was going to kill him. 

"Listen I need to talk to you about something. It's been bothering me for some time now. So come and sit down." Alec sat next to Magnus looking weary. He knew Alec has been stressed out a lot, and haven't been sleeping with everything going on with his band/label. Magnus took a deep breath and looked into his best friend eyes. "Alexander I've been in love with you since primary school. I know this is a lot to take in, but I can't go another day without you knowing the truth. Yes we've both had past relationships, but my heart wasn't fully into it. My ex's even broke up with me because of how my eyes light up when you are mentioned or even when you're in the same room. I don't know if I can just be your best friend anymore. Our friends have been pushing us to talk for the longest time, but we just blew them off. But I think it's time we talk, I know you don't have much time right now, but I just want to know how you feel about this." Magnus nervously bit his lip, looking into Alec's eyes. 

Alec had an unreadable expression, just staring at Magnus with wide eyes and mouth gaped open. Hee couldn't believe what he was hearing. Magnus was not only his best friend, but also the love of his life. He's known since 10 years old he was loved Magnus more than just a friend. But hearing Magnus say it out loud, was too much. His mind short-circuited he was lost for words. Apparently the silence was too much to handle for Magnus, that he shouted Alec's name.

"ALEXANDER SAY SOMETHING!!" He glared at Alec waiting for him to speak. He sighed and threw his hands up. "I'm done. Good luck tonight, and with your career. Goodbye Alexander." Magnus stood making his way towards the door without looking back. Alec jumped to his feet immediately running after Magnus. "Magnus wait!" Magnus didn't turn around but he stopped. 

"What could you possibly have to say Alec?" His voice icy, but calm. Alec didn't like that tone, not one bit. Taking a deep breath, he began spilling his guts out. 

"I'm sorry Mags, but I can't be your friend anymore because I'm in love with you too. I'm in love with your eyes, they way they shine in the light and you could see the spec of gold. I love when you do the most adorable pout with your lips. Ugh, I want to kiss them all the time. I love your laugh, just the sound makes my heart stop. I love your nonchalant attitude, your witty remarks, your sexual banter, the way you dress, love your personality, it's bold, humorous, and kind. Your scent, God sandalwood and lavender makes my dick twitch. You are the most gorgeous man I've ever seen. The way your smile lights up an entire room, it contagious that it makes everyone smile too. Oh and have you seen your body? Jesus! That ass alone makes me want to slide my dick right between those globes. Baby you're it for me, I can't be happy with no one but you. So please, if you would have me. Would you like to be my boyfriend? I know I should've asked along time ago, but with us busy with our careers it was hard. But I don't want to go to sleep again without you being mine and I don't think I can go another day without tasting those beautiful lips." Sometime during Alec speech Magnus turned in his direction with tears streaming down his face. 

Alec walked towards him to wipe his tears away and smiled. "You are the most amazing, sexy, compassionate, patient, supportive, loyal, caring-" Magnus killed Alec mid-sentence. It started off slow, then it got heated. They moaned against each other's mouth. Hands in hair, teeth nibbling on lips, hands on bodies. Things were getting steamy. Alec placed his hands on Magnus' ass, and lifted him in the air. He helped in surprise and giggled. He wrapped his legs around Alec as he lead them back to the couch. He sat down carefully, and place his hands on Magnus's hips. Alec smiled looking into Magnus's eyes, then his lips. 

"Come here." Magnus said huskily. Their lips attached once more, and it felt like hours before they came up for air breathing heavy. "I take that as a yes then?" Alec asked. Magnus nodded against his forehead. "That's a fuck yes. You're mine forever." Alec giggled. "I like the sound of that, but if I don't get ready. Valentine will throw a fit. He already hates me." Alec lifted Magnus off his lap and place him on the couch right beside himself. 

Magnus pouted folding his arms over his chest. Not liking the fact that Alec stopped kissing him. "I don't like him, you should give a call to Catarina. She'd love being your manager." Magnus watched as Alec put on a graphic t-shirt with a black snapback push to the back. Magnus's mouth dried he loved when Alec wore his hat backwards. His pants became uncomfortable, he had to adjust himself a couple of times. Magnus heard Alec chuckle. He looked in his direction, and saw a smirk on his boyfriends face. 

"I can help you with that a little later, if you would like." He winked at Magnus and turned back to the mirror. 

"Don't temp me love. I wouldn't turn down our fist love making." Magnus said with a smirk. 

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it. But I'm serious, come back to the hotel tonight. I won't be able to see you for another four months. Your tour rehearsals start soon, and I'm in the process of leaving this shitty band/label. Oh and I've been talking to Ragnor and Catarina about my situation and Catarina agreed to help me. So there's that, but we still have a lot to talk about, so please come with me. I stay in a different hotel from the band and I have to leave the venue alone. Valentine won't even notice, he's too busy with his demon son to even think twice about me." Alec begged with puppy eyes. 

Magnus sighed and caved, he couldn't deny his love. "Fine, but I have to leave early tomorrow, I have three radio interviews lined up and I can't miss them, plus I can't so no to that face." Magnus chuckled as Alec danced around excitedly. 

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You are the best boyfriend EVER!!" Alec shouted, making Magnus giggle as he peppered his face with kisses. There was a knock on the door, and Alec groaned. 

"Well that's my cue. I'll see you out there right?" 

"Yes of course. Clary, Will, Tessa, Jem, and Rapha are here as well. I can't leave them alone for to long. Lord knows what they might get into." Alec giggled. They kissed goodbye and made there way to the stage. 

((End of flashback)

The plane landed at LAX and I couldn't be happier. Everyone collected there belongings and made their way off the plane. No one spoke, still delirious from sleep. It's 7 in the morning, so I'm in dyer need to have coffee. I want to go straight to the hospital, instead of the hotel, but I know my friends want to freshen up before heading to the hospital. 

"Come on guys, I got a text from Ragnor. He's waiting for us in front of the airport. He's taking us straight to the hospital. So let's go, oh he said the paparazzi is outside, just a heads up. Someone tipped them off that Magnus was traveling to see Alec." Raphael said. 

Dammit just what I needed. Well I didn't care, I just wanted to get to my baby. "Okay, let's go gang. I'm sorry about the paps. I can't do anything about that, but hop they won't crowd us. We have body guards Raph?" 

Raphael nodded, as they walked out the airport. Five men huddled around us and the cameras stated flashing. Seriously? Who has tike for this shit? At 7 in the morning? There's no way in hell I would survive being a pap. That's some real stalkerish crap. 

"MAGNUS! ARE HOW DID YOU FEEL ABOUT ALEC GETTING BULLIED BY HE MANAGER?"

"ARE YOU AND ALEC DATING?"

"Do you think he'll succeed at as a solo artist?"

"Are you here to visit Alec in the hospital?" 

I ignored all of there questions. Some paps didn't care about people's well being. My bodyguard guided me to the black SUV. Before getting inside, I looked for my sister, and pulled her in front on me. I didn't need here getting caught up answering any questions about her boyfriend's brother. 

We made it safe and sound in the truck with Rsgnor in the driver's seat. "Geez, people are crazy. I need coffee Rsgnor. Make it happen please!" Clary shouted. Everyone laughed. "Well do miss Fray, now Luke is waiting for us at the hospital. He says that Alec's doing fine, but he is bruised up pretty bad and he won't be able to speak to anyone. He has to rest. It'll be a while before he can sing again with a bruised trachea. But after it heals, he'll be good to go start his solo career. Don't worry Magnus, Catarina will take good care of him." Said Ragnor. 

"I have no doubt. Onwards to starbucks. I need a large caramel frap with a blueberry muffin." Magnus mouth watered just thinking about it. 

xxxxxxx

The drive to the hospital was intense, I didn't know if I could bare to see him in hospital bed with a swollen face, but I'll just have to suck it up. I looked around the car, and my friends had the same face as I did. We all grew up together because our families are close and are some of the wealthiest families in the UK.

The Lightwoods own various shopping malls all over the world, and own a couple of model agencies. My family owned numerous hotels all over the globe along with The Fray/Garroway's since they practically raised me after my mother died. They own restaurants (Nandos) as well as help my grandmother/father manage the hotels. The Herondales are own the biggest law firm in the UK. Rachael's parents are famous directors/producers, and has directed or produce almost every freaking movie. 

Our parents went to school together, and have been inseparable every since and they wanted their kids to be the same way, and they have succeeded. We can't stand to be apart for various of times. That's why I hired all of them to join me on tour. Will, Tessa, Jem, are my back up dancers, Clary is my makeup artist, Raphael is my stylist, and Jace is my drummer, that's only because his brother couldn't pick his own musicians, but with his new label things will change. 

The car stopped in front of the hospital, and I took a deep breath. I was the first to leave the car, with Clary right on my heels. Luke was waiting for us by the elevator with puffy eyes. We could tell he was crying, but tried not to show it. No one like to hear that one of there family members were almost killed my a psychopath. He walked up to us, and hugs all of us. "Okay, so he's asleep at the moment, but we can sneak you in to see him, he won't be able to talk, so please refrain from asking him any questions. Thank goodness it's not too bad, he'll be able to speak in the next few days. It's just hurts when he shallows so he's out of harms way. He's been eating ice cream and jello anything cold would help. He may want some of your coffee, but do not give him any, he needs rest. So now, let's go see everyone yeah? They don't know you'll are coming, I kept that quiet. You'll presents might help cheer them up some." 

We nodded and entered the elevator. His room was on the third floor. My nerves were shot, I couldn't control myself. My hands were shaking so bad Tessa grabbed my hand tightly. Thank goodness for my friends, I would've broke down right then and there. I saw Izzy walking out of bathroom, with puffy eyes. She looked up at us and ran straight at me. "Magnus! OMG I'm so glade your here!" I held her tightly, and kissed her cheek. 

"Of course I would be here, he is my boyfriend after all." She looked at me with wide eyes and a huge smile on her face. They haven't told anyone yet, they wanted to so it together, but this happened. She punched my arm then scolded me for not telling her. "Oh I'm so going to kick your ass. You're supposed to call me after it happened immediately. Why didn't you call?" She glared at me. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the waiting room. "Well he had to perform, and I was enjoying the show. Afterwards we met up at his hotel and well...let's just say I wouldn't be able to hold a conversation or walk for a few days." I winked at her and she squealed along with Clary and Tessa. 

Izzy linked her arms with mine and we began talking about any and everything. Honestly I was grateful for the distraction I didn't want to think about my man being injured anymore.


	3. APOV

(APOV)

Beep....Beep....Beep...Beep...Beep....Beep  
I couldn't figure out what that sounds was. It was starting to get on my nerves. Beep....Beep....Beep....Beep.... That's what kept playing over and over again. I groaned opening my eyes. The first thing I saw was a white ceiling, and a huge windows with the curtains drawn back. The light hurt my eyes, I hissed in pain as I tried to move. 

The right side of my body hurt like hell. I looked around the room and noticed I was in a hospital bed. 'What am I doing in a hospital bed?' I thought to myself. Which caused me to groan even more. Out of nowhere it felt like my head was ran over by a car as the memories of what happened to me came back. I started to panicking. 

Beep..beep..beep..beep..beep..beep..Beep  
'I was almost killed by my freaking manager.' Beep.beep.beep.beep.beep.beep.beep.beep. 'My family watched it happen.' My heart beat machine was in overdrive. My chest was in pain as I tried to breath. Not only was my chest on fire, so was my throat. 'Right...he was checking me to death. Just freaking great.' Doctor's and nurses busted into the room trying to get me to clam down. 

"Hey Alexander, I need you to calm down okay. You're in the hospital and you're fine. But we need you to calm down okay. If you don't calm down, I will have to sedate you, and I don't want to do that. You're family has been here for almost a week waiting for you to wake up. So I need you to take a deep breath for five seconds for me then release it." 

I followed his directions and took a deep breath. He asked me to do it a few more time until my heartbeat was back to a normal pattern. "Good, now I'm going to check your vitals and run a few test if that alright with you." He said. I nodded my head, but winced at the movement. He checked my vitals, then asked me to follow the light along with his finger. "Okay, you have a mild concession from the blow to your head, but that will heal in a couple of days. Your ribs are bruised but don't worry, they are healing nicely. Now your throat on the other hand...you can't speak for a week. You need vocal rest with your sore throat. I promise you'll be singing in no time, but you can't speak okay. Also..We put you in a medical coma so your trachea and ribs can heal properly. We didn't want your body to stress itself out even more." 

I nodded, and winced again. He caught it this time, and passed my my morphine button. "Sorry, I know you're in pain I just needed your confirmation that you understood what I was saying. Now you're family will be in-line just a second and you will be discharged this evening. I will return shortly. You have a cup of ice water, and ice chips on the table beside you. Try to drink something, I know your throat hurts." 

I laid back in the bed, and the nurse passed me my cups. My arms felt weak, but that's to be expected when I haven't used them in days. Taken a sip of water, I hissed in pain, but it subsided with the chill of the water. I took a couple of more sips and the pain stopped. Not even a minute later, my family rushed into the room. Izzy ran up to me and put me in a tight hug making me hiss in pain. I grunted for her to get off, and thankfully my father saw my face. 

"Isabelle let him go. You're hurting him!" He shouted making her gasp. She released me and I sighed in relief, then grabbed the my morphine button and pressed it twice. Pain shot through me with her tight embrace. "I'm so sorry Alec I didn't mean to cause you more pain. I'm just happy your alive. Are you okay?" Izzy asked. I nodded, since I couldn't speak. 

Jace and Max were next to hug me, and it didn't hurt this time. But they didn't squeeze as hard as Izzy did. "Dude that was the scariest shit, I ever witnessed. I can't get it out of my head. I was scared shitless. But he's in jail and Johnathan's on the run. Your other band mates are here, but we sent them away. They weren't worried about you before, and made up some excuse about not knowing you were getting bullied, but I distinctively remember hearing you say "They all make fun of you for being gay, and call you names." I guess they thought you would include them in your band, but I don't see that happening." Jace said. 

I smiled and nodded. It was frustrating, not being able to speak. My mother had tears in her eyes as she hugged me. I wiped them away and smiled. Letting her know that I'm alright. "Oh my sweet boy. You are so brave. Thank the Angel's for Catarina. She got to you in time. A minute later, you would've died. I know I can't keep you from your career, but you're coming home to live with us while you recover. I don't want to hear no protest. It will give me a peace of mind. I have been worried sick. None of us has left this hospital. Luke and Jocelyn flew down here after finding out from Magnus." 

My eyes got wide when she said my boyfriends name. I needed a phone or a piece of paper. I grunted loudly. I couldn't speak and it was frustrating. I needed to make sure he knew I was okay. I didn't want him to do anything drastic like leave his tour rehearsals and fly to America. 

"Before you have a fit, Magnus is on his way, and should be here in four hours." Luke said after giving me a hug. I pressed the bridge of my nose, and Luke chuckled. "I know what you mean, but you two are absolutely crazy about one another. You really think he would say in London while you're in the hospital? Don't count on it." He said. I smiled and snickered. Izzy and Max crawled in my hospital bed to lay beside me. I smiled and kissed both of their foreheads. 

"No fair, I want to cuddle too." Jace whined. I shook my head not trying to laugh. I pointed at my throat and gestured with my hands to tell him to stop making me laugh. He dismissed me with some wave and laughed. "Oh I will get my coddle time as soon as their gone. Watch me." 

"Will not!" Max protested. 

"Will too!" Jace countered. 

"Will not!" 

"Will too!" 

That went on for another few minutes before my father and enough of their arguments. He laughed at the both of them, then scolded them both. "Seriously grow up will you. Now are you hungry? You can only eat soft things so what flavor of ice cream would you like?" He asked. My smiled brightly at that. I love ice cream especially milkshakes. I gestured for a phone. Luke handed me his. 

'I would like a large banana/strawberry milkshake from steak 'n' shake. Also where is my phone? I need it, so I can show you'll something. Also will it be possible to get a thick notebook with ball point pens?' 

I handed the phone back to Luke and he read it out loud. "Catarina is buying you a new phone as we speak. Seeing as you don't want a iPhone anymore, she's buying you the new Samsung Galaxy and a new laptop. The police took your laptop to retrieve the footage for the judge. Since you weren't able to go to the court house, we had to testify against him. You'll get it back in a mother month or two. I'm sure you can back up the new laptop. As for your milkshake, we'll bring you two, just in case you get hungry. Ice water won't fill you up. Hopefully the milkshakes will." Robert answered. 

Luke handed me back his phone and I typed another message. 

'I'm so sorry you'll had to witness me almost dying. He caught me off guard, but I'm so glade he's in jail. I'm sorry you had to hear about this Luke and Jocelyn. I know Magnus lost his shit when he saw the news. Just keep him calm please. I know how his minds works. He over thinks just as I do, but just keep the gang calm. Especially Will and Raphael. Those two will be out for blood, and as you say Johnathan is on the run, but it's only a matter of time before he's caught and place in jail along with his father. I know it's going to take me some time to get over this, so please be patient with me if I don't speak okay. This situation is killing me mentally, but I will get better with time. Now about that shake.' 

Luke read it out loud once more. "Hey its okay hun. We would've found out sooner or later. Thank goodness Magnus called Luke going ballistic. We're just happy you're okay, and you had a traumatic experience so no one will judge you. If anything we will help you. Not to worry nephew. I'm going to meet Catarina in the lobby to help with your bags. You've chosen a great manager sweetheart." Jocelyn hugged me then kissed my forehead. 

I laid back and Izzy and Max laid gently on me. "Come on you two, let's get some food, we won't be long. We're going right across the street. You should be able to shower also. I know you want to get out of that hospital gown. I love you son, we'll see you soon." Max and Izzy groaned. They didn't want to leave me, but they needed food as well. I smiled at the two of them, and shook my head. 

Catarina walked into the room as the others were going out. She smiled brightly at me and walked over towards me. He hugged me and kissed my cheek. "Oh thank heavens you gave me a fright when you passed our on me. I know you can't speak at the moment, but I wanted to give you a few gifts. I got you a knew phone and texted everyone your knew number except for your ex band members. Did you know those assholes came to the hospital for a job?!" She scoffed with an angry face. I giggled and pulled her in for a hug so she could clam down. She sighed in relief. "Thanks I needed that. Now, your London number is the same, but certain people have been blocked and no longer can get in contact with you. Oh and I bought you the new Mac book since your other onset is evidence. I'm sure Magnus can help you set it up. He's plan should have landed by now. " 

She placed the laptop, and phone on my legs. I grabbed the phone and started going through all the specs like the nerd I am. I downloaded all my social media apps, and signed in to them all. My twitter notifications were nuts. All of my fans were worried, scared, angry, etcetera and some people showed me hatred, but that's comes with the job. 

"Okay, I know your fans want to know that you're doing okay. So would you like to take a picture showing them you're doing just fine?" Catarina asked. I smiled and nodded. 

She took the picture of me smiling in my hospital bed with my thumbs up. Before I posted the picture, I made sure it linked with all of my social media accounts.

@AGLightwood: Sore ribs, mild concession, fully healed trachea but sore throat. Vocal rest for a week, but I'm alive. Thank you for all the "get well soon" tweets and messages. I'll try to respond to some, but I can't really use electronics that much at the moment. I will see you'll soon. Heading back to London tonight. I love you all. ❤❤ 


	4. MPOV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devvon Terrell Black Beatles cover listen to it please.

(MPOV)

Someone was knocking on my door, we'll more like banging on it and it was severely pissing me off. I literally just finished my shower didn't even blow dry my hair yet. Ugh....I went to open the door and was bombarded by a flash of gold and black haired people. I sighed and closed the door. 

"Of course, you are welcomed in my room. Now that the greetings are over, please tell me what the hell are you two doing in my room? Shouldn't you be asleep or something?" I hissed out nicely. 

They glared at me, and I glared right back, not giving a damn who they are at the moment. I'm tired, my body is sore and aches all over, and I really want to get dressed and head back to the hospital incase my man wakes up. Getting tired of them both, I walked over towards my suitcase and pulled out some red lace boxers and slid them up under my towel. They plopped down on my bed and sighed. 

"So I'm guessing there is something wrong with your rooms and need a place to crash? But that can't be it, because I distinctively remember that you'll have spouses in this same hotel. So please get on with it so I can go back to the hospital and be there when my gorgeous boyfriend open his eyes. Now, OUT WITH IT!" I was annoyed now. 

Jace got up and started pacing around the room, muttering things I couldn't understand. I threw my hands up in the air and walked back towards the bathroom to finishing getting dress. "Magnus, have you seen twitter? Sebastian, Lily, and Meliorn are bashing Alec because they aren't getting a check from their label from the tour and they are spreading rumors that Alec lied about the being bullied. What should we do?" Isabelle said in a quiet tone. 

I poked my head out the bathroom and shouted "What?!" Jace stopped pacing and looked at me, like I was crazy. I dismissed him with a wave of my hand, looking back at Izzy. She showed me the tweets, and I got so angry, but didn't want to make it worse. "I think we should let Catarina and Alexander's lawyers handle this. Also, once Alexander's voice is fully back, I'm sure he will address these rumors. But for now, try to keep a cool head, and not lash out at them. Jace."

Jace sent a innocent look my way. I knew he was up to something. "I haven't done anything....yet." He said. I raised a eyebrow at him and he huffed out a laugh. "I promise I havent. But we need to tell Alec. He doesn't need more stress at the moment. But I can't wait tell.he gets better though. His music is nuts and he turns into a savage when people are spreading fake rumors about him. Remember what he did to Maia? She made a distrack about him on YouTube and he murdered her in 54seconds? I can't wait for the real Alec to come out. The world is going to be amazed." Jace said in about giddy tone. 

We laughed at the memory. His video got over 40 million views and went viral. She was embarrassed, but Alexander put her back in her place because she was going around like they were the best of friends and calling him 'AL' only his close friends and family call him that, and she was pretending to date him. She was basically stalking him to get famous, but she was already a up and coming pop artist, but after Alec turned her down when she asked him out on a date, she got upset and hated him since then. 

She started calling him all types of names, and making up lies about him, which his fans were not happy about and that went on for a few months until Alec had enough and responded back to her distrack. Then posted it on his Instagram page and tagged her, her label, and all her friends and family. Everyone was shocked how savage Alec could be wheen you make up stories about his life and post his family and friends online. 

"Right what was that line that killed her? Wait just play it please. I need to stop thinking about all this drama and have a good laugh for today." Izzy said, and I unlocked my phone and blasted his song, I'm sure my neighbors will.be upset but screw them at the moment. We need a good laugh. He voice came through the speaker and I smiled. I miss his voice so much, I can't wait for him to be able to speak again. 

 

That girl was a real crowd pleaser   
Small world, all her friends know me  
Young fool living like a old geezer   
Release the cash, watch it fall slowly 

Black Beatles, black Beatles   
Don't play with you monkeys   
I'm hearing and seeing no evil  
Biggest challenge is to call you my friend   
That's why when you say AL  
I stay still like a mannequin   
Man I don't know you  
Why are you constantly watching a   
Kid up on all of your socials  
Hated on me when I need hands

Now I got greens, beans, potatoes, tomatoes, and lamb   
God damn, God damn still don't give me the attention   
Tell all your people to listen  
I'm on the water right now, but one day I'll be fishin  
I'm making all the decisions   
You say that you the boss, we'll I'm gon' give you the business   
And I don't discriminate on any women  
Go for Yoko One like I'm John Lennon 

That girl was a real crowd pleaser   
Small world, all her friends know me  
Young fool living like a old geezer   
Release the cash, watch it fall slowly 

We laughed after it finished. After he snapped on her, we never heard from her again. Apparently she finally got her shot opening up for certain artist, but we don't pay her any mind. Her manager asked if she could open for me and Ragnor shot him down quickly. She put herself in this situation being messy, and talking about people's family and Alec sexuality. Serves her right for being a complete bitch. 

"You know his label made easy him stop making videos on YouTube. They wanted him to build a different image with the band, but I could tell he wasn't happy with that. That was the way his only way to vent. Yes he could write his own music, but Valentine didn't want any of his songs, he thought they were all about being in love with a man, but they weren't. So hopefully his new label will give him free reign and let him out of his cage. He misses rapping, I saw his notebooks full of songs just waiting to be unleashed. I'm hoping he drops a ep so his fans would know what's in store." Jace says in a sad tone. 

I didn't want to be sad anymore, my baby is alive and kicking. He just needs to heal and he'll be good to go.   
"Right, come on you two, up you go. I need to finish getting ready so we can pick up Alec and head to the airport. Thank God your parent have their own plane, I don't know what we would do if they didn't. Also Isabelle when we get back home, I need you to come with me furniture shopping. Alexander is free to move in now, and our new home is a bit empty granted we just purchased it months ago, and we've both had busy lives so, I need your help. Alexander has given me the okay to decorate the house as I please, just leave his closet alone." She squealed in delight, making Jace and I wince. 

"OMG yes, I would love to! Mom's taking Alec to the house in Chislehurst. I know before you say anything, it's only for a few days, she knows when you two are alone, you'll probably be fucking like wild rabbits." She smirked, and I giggled. 

"Well you're not wrong about that, but my sweetheart is injured at the moment and I wouldn't do anything to cause him harm." I said with a mischievous glint in my eye. She rolled her eyes and play pushed me back into the bathroom. 

"We'll meet you downstairs. Don't be too long. Mom just texted me. Alec is getting discharged now, they are just waiting for him to wake up. Cat picked up his bag of prescriptions. So come on before we get chewed out. Plus we have rehearsals Magnus, and you haven't even came up with the set yet." Said Jace. 

I sighed and nodded in understanding. I haven't even thought about the list of songs I will be performing on the tour. Dammit, maybe Alec could help me pick some out, while we're on the plane. 

xxxxxxxx

Everyone arrived at the hospital a hour later. Dr. Starkweather was waiting for us outside Alec's hospital room. He needed one of his parents to sign his discharge papers. While they got that sorted out, I went inside to wake Alec. He stirred as I picked up his belongings and started packing them in his backpack. 

Of course he couldn't speak, so he was having trouble.getting my attention. He sighed loudly and I chuckled looking at him. "I knew you were up darling, I just needed to get your things together so we can leave. Your parents are just outside your room door signing your discharge papers. A nurse should be in here soon, to take out that IV and place you carefully inside the wheel chair. 

So do you have to use the toilet? I could help you get there, and while you're at it. You can brush your teeth and wash your face. Do you need my help with washing your face?" 

He smiled sleepily and shook his head. He sat up in his hospital bed, and tried to walk to the bathroom. He staggered a bit, but finally got the hang of it. Of course with the drugs still in his system, he swayed a bit. He left the bathroom door open and did his business, while I finished packing his things.

Catarina had all of his things from the concert, and hotel shipped to our house in Brighton. She didn't want him to carry anything with his condition. Thank goodness for Cat. She is a second mother to all of us. Especially Alexander and I. She knew how we felt about each other before our families did. But she kept everything to herself until we were ready to tell our parents. 

Which was no surprise on their end. Apparently we weren't subtle when it came to one another. They took the news rather wall and some even said "About time" nonchalant assholes. I smiled at the memory. Now that everything was done and packed away. I laid his burgundy shirt, and grey hoodie on the bed so he can put it on, once that annoying I'VE is out. He was still shirtless. He had to ice his ribs, and wirst. Surprisingly the welling seems to be going down some. Which is great, he'll be able to move a lot better and not be so so tender. 

Alec was now brushing his teeth when the memory of Jace and Isabelle popped into my head. I needed to tell him now. I don't keep secrets from my best friend/boyfriend never have, never will. "Hey sweetie, Izzy, and Jace brought something to my attention this evening. Well sort of bombarded me with it. But apparently Sebastian, Lily, and Meliorn are going around on social media saying that you were lying, and bashing you for taking their money away. Basically they're made that we kicked them out of the hospital when they tried to sell wolf tickets, and get on your good side." I scoffed. "Like that's ever going to happen. But we just wanted you to know before reading the tweets." 

I finished looking at him for any kind of reaction. He paused washing his face, then continued. He chuckled which scared me a little. That's the same response he did when we told him about Maia. I smiled knowing that my baby was back to himself. He walked out the bathroom and reached for his phone. 

'I figured they would try something like this now that all of them are on blast, but don't worry baby, I have things on my mind I need to get off my chest, and once my voice is back and throat is fully healed, believe me when I say....things are going to get crazy. Until I sign my contracts with Cat and the label, I'll be posting videos on my YouTube channels starting "TherealAG" don't worry so much love. Leave it to me, Cat said it was okay to let off some steam until I can get back into the studio. Now where is this damn nurse? I'm cold.'

I laughed at the text and smiled. I can't wait to get home equity and set up our music room. A nurse walked in the room puching a wheel chair. She checked his vitals one last time, then took out the IV. I helped him get the rest of his clothes on, then helped him ease into the wheel chair slowly. We took a couple of pictures with the hospital staff, then we were on our way out to the cars. 

xxxxxxx

Outside airport was filled with paparazzi. I mean it was chaos out there. Normally I wouldn't mind it, but my baby is hurt and I don't want him to get overwhelmed with the camera flashes. He still has a concussion and bright lights will give him a headache.

"Well shit. Does anyone have any glasses Alec can borrow until we get inside the hospital? His eyes are still sensitive to the light and camera flashes are the worst when you have a concussion." I asked them, but everyone said no. I groaned frustrated and Alec pulled me closers towards him to whisper in my ear. "I'll be okay." I nodded and the doors were open. Our crew were out first and they were getting questioned by the paps, but ignored them and walked into the airport. 

Even our parents were getting questioned, but Luke and Ragnor was our personal body guards. I took a deep breath and got out the van, and held out my hand for my love to come out. It took my time, but he was standing there strong and proud. I gently held his hand, not wanting to pull on it too much, since it was his fractured wrist. The camera flashes came at us like a ton of bricks. Alec squeezed my hand tightly, and closed his eyes. I was pissed instantly, but I kept a could head as we walked towards the doors of the airport. 

Once inside, Alec sat on the floor holding his head in his hands. I knew his head would be hurting big time. Izzy came running towards us like a mad woman waving around a pair of glasses. I chuckled at her as she placed the glasses on her bothers face. Will, Jace and I helped Alec to his feet, and we made our way to security. 

"Hey guys, we should get some food before we take off. Alec your doctor informed me that you will be able to eat solid foods now. So how about we get you some sandwiches and a few milk shakes, you can store on the planes freezer." Robert said to Alec. 

Alec smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Everyone laughed and made our way to get my baby some food for the flight. We were all hungry, and tired. No one slept at the hotel, but I know once we eat on the plane, all of us is going to crash, especially me. I'm physically and emotionally drained. 

xxxxxxx

The plane took off a couple of hours later. Everyone had their own row to themselves, but Alec wanted me to by close to him. As if I would leave him alone anyway. Hopefully this eight hours plane ride would be smoothly for my lover's sore body. We ate our burgers, Alec ate slowly because of his sore throat. But the milk shake soothe the ache. 

After he was done, he needed to take his antibiotics, and a pain pills for the soreness. He took both pills and sighed in relief as I laid my head on his shoulder. My touch seem to relaxd him, and vice versa. I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore, and Alec must have noticed. He told me to sleep, and I nodded, closing my eyes. Alexander wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head. That was the last movement I felt as I drifted off to sleep.


	5. On the way to recovery

It's been eight weeks since the incident with Valentine and for some reason, people are coming out the woodworks talking about ton of shit about Alec. People that Alec didn't even know, but apparently they knew him through different channels.

 

Magnus and Alec finally moved in together and their house was fully furnished, and everything was put in their specific places. Magnus has been on tour for the past week, traveling around the UK, for the first leg of the tour, and Alec couldn't be happier for his darling boyfriend.

 

But now it was rime for him to get back to music and let everything out, that's been weighing heavy on his mind. Earlier this week Alec signed his contracts with his new management team, and they were excited to work with him. They've given him free reign to do as he pleases. Wether it's uploading videos on YouTube, or booking studio space for him.

 

But, Alec doesn't want to jump right back into the spotlight just yet, even though he's still there. Especially when he and Magnus announced to the world they were indeed a couple. Social media exploded with the news, and hasn't stopped since.

 

With that, so did each of there ex'es. A couple of guys/girls Magnus has dated in the past are trying their best to get back with him, and cause relationship drama between them. But Alec and Magnus are thick as thieves, and shit like that would never come between them. Of course they did, get into it over a certain blonde female by the name of Camille.

 

Apparently they both dated her, but for different reasons. She and Magnus were romantically involved for a couple of months until she broke his heart cheating on him with some model. But for Alec...It was just business. Their managers thought it would heighten their careers, which it did, but Alec didn't need it. He was already famous from YouTube, but Valentine wanted to strip him from the good boy type, and turn him into the stereotypical "badboy".

 

He didn't like being around Camille. Something about her was just toxic and he was glad when he called it quits. They were on the tour bus, and She was fucking Sebastian in the bunk beside him. He couldn't believe this was happening. She was supposed to be in a relationship with him, but she was fucking a guy that was supposed to be his friend.

 

He took pictures of them, and sent them to Magnus that same night. He had to put his headphones in to block out the noise. He and Magnus spent that time trashing the both of them. Magnus informed Alec that Camille was just a slut, that slept with anybody she could sink her claws into, and Sebastian was her lasted victim. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, and forgot about the tramp that was fucking his band mate across from him.

 

That morning he was woken up to someone kissing his neck. He opened his eyes and saw Camille smiling innocently at him. Alec pushed her away from him as he climbed out his bunk. She frowned at him. Following him as he walked to the restroom. "Are you not going to give your girlfriend a good morning kiss?" She hissed at him.

 

Alec gagged at the thought of kissing her disgusting assume mouth. "Fuck no I'm not. I don't know who else's dick you sucked last night, apart from mine and Sebastian's." He said it loud enough so his band mate could here him. Sebastian coughed up his water, looking at him with wide eyes. "W-what are you talking about Alec? I wouldn't disrespect you like that. We're friends." Sebastian said.

 

Alec rolled his eyes, not believing he was hearing this right now. They both wanted to play like he was crazy. So he pulled out his phone and hit play to show them both. "So was this not the two of you lastnight? Trying to stay quiet as possible? You kissed her after she swallowed my cum. How do I taste Seb? I must taste amazing, because you kept moaning as she pushed her tongue in your throat." Alec hissed and laughed at their facial expressions.

 

He turned back to Camille and smile sweetly. "Thank you for being the slut you are. You're only good for one thing, and that's spreading you legs for anything moving. Oh Seb, you might want to get checked out seeing as you had unprotected sex. Ew. If you didn't understand Camille. It's over, you used me to get famous, so congratulations. You should be stalked enough to up your fan base. You no longer need me. Have a great life sweets. Now get the fuck off my tour bus!"

 

With that he through he suitcase, purse, and other bags off the bus. And slammed the door in her face. That was the day he and Sebastian were enemies. Sebastian tried to apologize, but it was fake but and he didn't want to talk about it anymore. Thank goodness he didn't lose his bestfriend due to that bitch and that's brings him to his studio at his and Magnus's place. The studio speakers were connected to all speakers around the house. So if you're recording anything, who's ever there will hear you.

 

xxxxxx

 

The crew had a couple of days off, and Magnus wanted to check on his boyfriend. So the gang made a long trip back to Brighton to surprise his Alexander. Isabelle was waiting for them outside the house, she didn't have a key to get inside. Alec made sure about that. He loved his family, but he and Alexander needed their alone time. He couldn't count how many times Jace, Clary, Will, Izzy, or even their parents walked in on them about to make love. It was frustrating.

 

They entered the house and heard music resonating through the speakers, which meant Alexander was recording music. He gestured for them to sit on the couch and just listen to him. None of them heard him sing for eight weeks even after he was cleared to sing again. The Gucci Gang beat played through the speakers and Jace and Simon immediately started singing that stupid ass chours. Ugh, Magnus hated that song, but didn't voice it. He just wanted to listen to his boyfriend sing for the first time in two months.

 

**_yeah_ **

**_My vision for this is as far as I see_ **

**_Dreams are the only things that I believe_ **

**_It brought me this far, shit, that's all I need_ **

**_I'll be at the top and leave you underneath_ **

**_I don't really give a fuck if_ **

**_If you tryna give me shit, you mean nothin_ **

**_Ain't nobody I can really put my trust in_ **

**_Nowadays everybody stay bafflin_ **

 

**_That's why I don't duck with no one around me_ **

**_They doing me dirt, I keep room myself,_ **

**_I be putting in work, focused on me and it's_ **

**_Seeming to work, I keep moving forward like_ **

**_I'm leaving the earth, set the bar high with one_ **

**_Song, then pass it with the next, I don't really get own the fuck I do it, honestly I'm feeling blessed_ **

**_Never take it for granted, so I don't really flex_ **

 

Magnus knew that was true, but Alec is the most humble person he has every met and he was glad fame didn't change his boyfriend from being himself.

 

**_Even though I could of it wanted cause I get what people wanted, just ain't it me to be flaunting_ **

**_The things that I've earned but I'm on it_ **

**_To put my town on the map, cause here, a lot of dudes rap, but ain't nobody has ever been on this level I'm at shout out south Brighton, you know where I'm at, some dudes buggin when they know that I'm back, when I'm driving in my town, I don't go so fast, I'm just tryna roll in peace like I'm Kodak Black_ **

 

They laughed at the punch line, but quickly shut up before they miss the next line. So far they were impressed with the new fire Alec has brought to life. He has been suppressed for so long, he needs to get this out so get can truly be free from the baggage his old manager and bands mates left behind.

 

**_Teachers yelling at me last year are even clappin_ **

**_Proud, rap game is the motherfuckin ship, but I'm the captain now, no feelings, but these rappers like screwdrivers turning into me, beggin me for a few lines is fuckin stupid, pathetic, I always knew I would make it out with this rap shit, cause I knew I'm just_ **

**_Too nasty with it, rap games like a car, I'm whipping fast as shit, I customize it to be mine like I'm plastly dipped it, now they here a song and they like "that's ridiculous"_ **

 

**_Yeah_ **

**_But I can't blame em' I ain't playing_ **

**_Too much sauce, am I insane_ **

**_Or am I sane, I can't explain it_ **

**_I ain't brainless, can't contain, what's in my brain_ **

**_So I let loose, what I been through_ **

**_With things I write, it might hurt you,_ **

**_It might irk you, you got a new man's_ **

**_Trippin thinking that he even has a say in what_ **

**_I rap about saying what I can and can't do_ **

 

"Ooooo shit! This is about Camille and her boyfriend DE Quincy." Magnus said out loud. He and Alec talked a lot about this a few weeks ago, after Alec type some lyrics and posted a few lines on Twitter and Instagram for his fans, and people were getting nerves about Alec being back in the studio, now that he's a solo artist, and is starting to post new material on his YouTube channels. Certain artist are scared, like Camille.

 

She tried to blast Alec on Twitter one day saying "he's a washed up artist, and his new music will be trash." And "he was a horrible boyfriend, and she wished she was never in a relationship with him." But she forgot it was Alexander who made her name as big as it was. And she got scared that he would out her business to the public, so she asked her boyfriend to speak with Alec, but Alexander put him in his place. See, you should never pass off a artist, especially a rapper. They hold nothing back, and would put everything on blast. Like Alec is doing right now.

 

**_Fuck him and you, ya'll can suck my dick_ **

**_I wish ya'll the best, but you can suck my dick_ **

**_He only knows what you told him, you made me look like shit, but don't forget, I got the screenshots of what you did, just using this low life, no life ass bastard, just like you did to me, only he's that mask it_ **

**_Everything you did in the past, you do classy_ **

**_Heh, little grimy ass hoe, you so nasty_ **

 

The gang went nuts hearing Alec speak like that. He never degrades women, but this new Alec is a savage. He's really ripping Camille apart, and they were loving every minute of it.

 

**_Dawg listen, don't get involved, you bound to get played, I fuckin promise that bit cheaper doesn't know how to get anything in her life straight_ **

**_She so out of it, I'm sure you'd get by fuckin her once and bouncing_ **

**_Heh, that's what the last man did,_ **

**_She go deny it, but like I said, I got screenshots man_ **

**_World traveling photographers, her only type of man, just don't say I didn't warn you when it bites you in the end, Pussy._ **

**_That's the last time I talk about the bitch, she dead to me, that's exactly what the flower represents_ **

**_Life is fuckin amazing, I'm so proud of what I am_ **

**_We made huge fucking moves, never doubt what's in my plans._ **

 

"That's right! Tell AL!" Clary shouted.

 

**_Yeah,_ **

**_Now let me slow it down, cool off, for a minute_ **

**_I don't get it, why they want that_ **

**_Everything I say is 100% real, no way you denyin that, that's all facts_ **

**_Life is gon' throw you some bullshit_ **

**_But you gotta know to keep pushin_ **

**_You must learn to from it, I know you worry_ **

**_Just promise you'll stay determined_ **

 

**_People gon' do but they cannot control you_ **

**_But you've earned your right to explain your life_ **

**_Through what you love doin, talkin' through music_ **

**_Sharin' your life with the things you write_ **

**_Alec, please listen to me now_ **

**_I know that you don't mean to be foul_ **

**_You're tellin' your story of how you were broken_ **

**_But bro it's over, you can breathe now._ **

 

The gang sat in silence, listening to Alec and how he put so much emotion into those few lines. He voice sounded amazing, it always surprised them when he switched from rapping to singing in a second. The last line 'bro it's over, you can breathe now' hit them hard. He was saying he was free of Valentine, and the devil worship label and it's evil spawns Johnathan, Sebastian, Lily, and Meliorn.

 

**_Huh_ **

**_Glad that's over_ **

**_Gone out the way, wrapped up like controllers_ **

**_Probably cause controversy, they gonna roll up_ **

**_Fuck it, I gotta voice that no one taking from me_ **

**_Part of what I built is from great people relating to me_ **

**_Fuck up out my way, if you dont, that's a mistake_ **

**_Your doing, listen to my words and follow me while I take this journey_ **

**_Everybody turning to imposters, I'm done with problems they come from fucking with those who plottin and hurting me when I'm jottin_ **

**_The only way I can talk about things that burden my everyday life, I'm brutally honest yeah,_ **

**_And I'm so thankful for the good but there's problems, and luckily thanks to music, I can explain_ **

**_What I've gone though and a bonus from that, it put some shit in my wallet, see if ain't got to college but look, I'm still living off Ramen_ **

**_Haha, Ay._ **

 

The music cut off and they gang ran to the room, as Alexander was working with some buttons on his keyboard. He still had his head phones in, so he didn't hear them come in. He jumped when Magnus wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close. Alec gasped and smiled when he recognised his boyfriends scent, and touches.

 

"Hey, I thought you were in Birmingham? What are you doing here? Not that, I'm opposed to being here." Alec asked quietly. Magnus giggled and kissed his clueless boyfriend.

 

"I came to surprise you love, but when we got here, you were in the process of recording, and we didn't want to bother you, so we just sat and listened to you. And I have to say, it was fucking nuts!!! I loved it a lot, especially wheen you tore Camille a new asshole. I can't wait to see her response to that."

 

"What do you mean we? Who else is here?"

 

"The gang of course. Izzy was outside waiting for us to get here." Alec eyes got wide, but then quickly recoverd with a smile. The same that did things to Magnus' nether regions. Magnus groaned, but kissed his boyfriend deeply.

 

"I missed you darling, you're coming on tour with me! I can't take bring away from you. Please come with us." Magnus pouted, he knew Alec couldn't leave just yet, but he would try everyday if he had to.

 

"Hm, how about I join you in one week. I just have a few meetings with Cat and our label, also I have a photo shoots with Nike, People's magazine and OUT magazine and some interviews this week. But after that, I'll be free to join you lot for a fee days. How does that sound? I'm sure Ragnor, and Catarina can come up with some compromise." Alec said kissing Magnus in between sentences.

 

The gang made gagging noises behind them, but they paid them no mind. Instead Alec pull Magnus into his lap. Magnus yelp. Then giggled as Alec tickled his chin with his nose.

 

"You two are disgustingly in love. Lay off already. We want love too. I'm actually getting jealous here. I'm your brother and he gets more love than me. How is that possible Alec?! Do you now love me?" Jace faked cried making the everyone laugh. Alec joined in on his banter.

 

 

[ ](http://www.fanforum.com/f403/boo-%7Bjace-alec-%7C-dom-matt%7D-1-bromance-betwwen-them-cleary-screams-parabatai-63150990/)

 

 

"Oh I do believe that is true. Oh good lord where are my manners. Magnus please excuse me, so I can give my brother some love. But not to worry, it won't be a lot, considering all my love each goes to my gorgeous boyfriends ass, oops, I mean it goes all to my gorgeous boyfriends dick. I meant, oh you know what I meant." Alec stood, and walked over to Jace, to give him a hug and a fist bump.

 

The gang laughed at third antics. "Oh I do believe this raven haird beaut is my sister is haven't seen in three weeks. Get your assistance over here sister and show me so love." This country accent was killing them with laughter. Izzy ran over and jumped in her big Brothers arms kissing his cheek, not caring if she smudge her lipstick.

"Hey big brother I missed you tons. Being in different countries all the time really sucks, but I'm excited to hear your new music. When are you releasing this video?' Izzy asked while still being wrapped in her brothers arms. Alec shrugged before answering.

"I don't know yet. I have a few more videos to make and I'm going to release them every Monday and Friday just like I have did before. I want to get back to my roots for a while before I start heading to LA and NY to record my up and coming album. But enough about that, I don't want to get into it at this moment, its still too hard to talk about. But when I'm ready, you all would be the second to know. Magnus will be the first, since I talk to him more than I talk to any of you guys. Now lets order some pizza, I need to eat." he said trying his hardest to change the subject. He didn't want them to know that he was having emotional issues while they are away. He caught Magnus eye and knew he had a lot of explaining to do, but he knew not to push Alec into talking to him and Alec was forever grateful to have a boyfriend like Magnus.

The gang ordered pizza and had a nice relaxing evening catching up and talking about any and everything. Alec asked Jace to play the drums for one of his videos he wants to put out in the next week and Jace of course agreed. They made the decision to let him record it in the morning before they have to head back for tour rehearsals. Not soon after, everyone fell asleep on the couches, but Alec carried Magnus to their bed room and laid him down gently. Then went to get some make up remover wipes to clean Magnus' face off. He knew just how much Magnus hated sleeping with make up on. Magnus must have been extremely tired because he didn't stir when Alec gently cleaned his face, any other time he would've but of course getting only a few hours of sleep everyday would do that to you.

He took off Magnus' pants and shirt, and tucked him into the bed. Magnus instantly melted into his pillow, small snores escape out of him, and Alec frowned. Magnus hasn't been sleeping apparently because he never snores. Alec decided to let it go at the moment, he'll talk to him about it in the morning. Alec washed and brushed his teeth before climbing in the bed and snuggling beside his adorable boyfriend who turned in Alec's direction and buried his face into his neck. Alec smiled down at his adorable boyfriend before wrapping his arms and him and letting sleep claim him.

 


	6. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olly mars- trouble marker  
> joel adams- please don't go  
> zayn ft. sia- dust til dawn 
> 
> no pictures belong to me

[ ](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiImcO0pLPYAhXJKiYKHSNgCdIQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fkachiessy-18.livejournal.com%2F9079.html&psig=AOvVaw2XJ-c2nswZ8vdATqocQcc_&ust=1514776514926104)

“I want to thank you all for coming out tonight. It’s the end of this leg of the tour and I’m extremely sad that it has to end.” The crowd cheered loudly as he spoke. “So, let’s make tonight memorable, shall we?” The arena exploded with more screams and cheers as the arena blackened and Magnus and hid dancers got into their places. Jace hit his drums signaling the song is about to start momentarily. He waited for Magnus to cue him in like he does in every show. Magnus raised his hand and he started building up the tempo of the beat. The keyboardist came in next, followed by the bass and guitar.

The lights came back on and Magnus and his dancers danced to the beat. Some of his fans in the front row mimicked the choro making Magnus smile as he moved to the front of the stage to grab the microphone and begin singing the first verse. All the while wishing his boyfriend was there, but Alec was off in LA meeting with his label management team to begin studio sessions. He sighed and got his head back in the game. The concert was half way over, just 10 more songs and he could facetime his love.

His dancer Lydia walked next to him dancing as he began singing…

_You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down The way you bite your lip Got my head spinnin’ around After a drink or two I was putty in your hands I don’t know if I have the strength to stand_

_Oh oh oh, trouble troublemaker yeah That’s your middlename, oh oh oh I know you’re no good but you’re stuck in my brain_

He grabbed her hips and started grinding on her and vice versa. the crowd was going nuts, and he was feeding off their energy. The tempo picked up more as the chorus came in and he made his way back in line with his dancers making sure he doesn’t mess up the choro or Aline will kill him.

  _And I wanna know, why does it feel so good but hurt so bad Whoa, my mind keeps saying "Run as fast as you can" I say I’m done but then you pull me back Whoa, I swear you’re giving me a heart attack, troublemaker_

_He walked to the front of the stage to interact with his fans as he sung the second verse, shoving the mic in fans faces to let them sing with him. He loved it when his fans were bold enough to sing into the mic, even of they sounded like shit. He would smile and laugh with them anyway making his fans smile was the highlight of his night._

_It’s like you’re always there in the corners of my mind I see a silhouette every time I close my eyes There must be poison in those finger tips of yours 'Cause I keep comin’ back again for more_

_Oh oh oh, trouble troublemaker yeah That’s your middlename, oh oh oh I know you’re no good but you’re stuck in my brain And I wanna know, why does it feel so good but hurt so bad Whoa, my mind keeps saying "Run as fast as you can" I say I’m done but then you pull me back Whoa, I swear you’re giving me a heart attack, troublemaker_

As he made his way to the left side of the stage he saw the faces of his friends and family, and he nearly stumbled over his own lyrics causing them to laugh at him. He didn’t know they were coming to his last UK. So, them being here threw him off. The entire concert he’s been getting pranked by his crew and band members. His manager Ragnor Fell even wore a dress and walked on stage as he was playing the piano. He couldn’t sing the ballet as he was so busy laughing.

The fans thought it was hilarious, and just cracked up. Even his openers joined in by coming on stage dressed in ridiculous onesies that covered their faces. So, to say tonight was something else, he meant it. He turned his attention back to his fans to finish out the song.

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad Whoa, my mind keeps saying "Run as fast as you can" (Troublemaker) I say I'm done but then you pull me back Whoa, I swear you’re giving me a heart attack, troublemaker_

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad Whoa, my mind keeps saying "Run as fast as you can" (Troublemaker) I say I'm done but then you pull me back Whoa, I swear you’re giving me a heart attack, troublemaker_

The crowed clapped and cheered. Magnus dancers ran off the stage to change into their next costume while he sung his next ballet. He was out of breath and his throat was dry he needed some water asap. Jace and Simon bickered while he took a sip of his water. Entertaining the crowd so he could catch his breathe.

Jace: “Hey boss you okay? It looked like you seen a ghost.”

The crowd laughed as Magnus rolled his eyes. The camera was pointing at Magnus, so the fans could see his facial expressions.

“No, I’m not okay. Why didn’t no one inform me that my family was here? You know, you’ll suck by the way. I nearly had a heart attack.” He looked towards the direction of his family and pointed at them. “Not cool by the way. I thought you’ll were in the states, but much to my surprise, you’ll are here.” He walks closer to see their faces, and a certain dark-haired beauty flashed before his eyes. “Izzy!!!! Blimey I thought we were closer and you didn’t even tell me you were in town?” he exclaimed.

She shrugged her shoulders and flashed him a bright innocent smile, and he glared at her putting his hands on his hips scolding her like she was his child. The crowd cackled at him, but he was busy glaring at his family. Izzy blew him a kiss and he was waved it off, clearly upset. He gestured between the two of them saying they were over. “Oh, we are so OVER!! I can’t believe my fashion soulmate would do this to me. Oh, my heart is broken. No more shopping days for you. I’m replacing you with Jace.” The crowd laughed as Jace made a whining noise in the mic.

Izzy folded her arms over her chest raising a perfect challenging him. Of course, he didn’t mean any of it, but he pretended to be upset.

“Shut it blondie, I would rather spend an hour watching star wars then shopping with you trust me.” Before Jace could protest Simon laughed loudly into the mic, making the entire arena join in with him.

“OWNED!!” Simon exclaimed.

Magnus walked back into the front of the stage, grabbing his water bottle as he went. “So, this next song was written by someone you’ll know and love. Even though he gets on my damn nerves have of the time, but I love him to pieces. But for you that don’t know the amazing artist I am referring to, then I will give you some hints. He has recently started making videos on YouTube and is currently in LA having meeting with his label….” Waiting for his fans to catch on. “He made a Instagram video explaining some things for you all.”

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjWhNftpbPYAhXHSSYKHTlKAVwQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Ftenor.com%2Fsearch%2Fmatthew-gifs&psig=AOvVaw15Bh46OeqenJXTOhUFv6Ts&ust=1514776581153775)

 

The crowd screamed loudly.

“Well then, now that you know. We should get to it. This is a cover of ‘Please don’t go’ by the love of my life Alexander Lightwood. By the way, that will be m name one day, just so you’ll know.” The arena erupted after hearing his declaration.

Magnus adjusted his in-ears as the band began to play. He then placed the microphone back in the stand and started clapping his hands so the crowed could get into the song with him. It was time for him to hum the beginning of the song when all off a sudden a voice came through the speakers, that wasn’t his.

_Hmm, hmm, hmm Hmm, hmm, hmm Hmm, hmm, hmm Hmm, hmm, hmm Hmm, hmm, hmm Hmm, hmm, hmm Hmm, hmm, hmm_

He turned around looking in every direction so that person could show himself, but they never came, and the music cut out. Magnus was losing his mind along with the crowd. He knew they recognized that voice like he did.

“Honestly, I can’t handle this right now. Please spare my heart. Is that pre-recorded?” Magnus asked his band and technicians. Everyone shrugged and ignored his question. He turned back to the crowd and gave them a small smile. “okay, let’s try this again. My apologies guys, apparently my team thinks its funny to play with people’s hearts, knowing that I miss my sweetheart desperately. Guys lets go.” The band began to play again, and the same voice came through the speakers, but this time he didn’t stop. The band didn’t stop, they just smiled and laughed as Magnus lost his mind looking for the voice. Not knowing the voice was in the back of the stage making his way slowly towards him.

_Hmm, hmm, hmm Hmm, hmm, hmm Hmm, hmm, hmm Hmm, hmm, hmm Hmm, hmm, hmm Hmm, hmm, hmm Hmm, hmm, hmm_

_Nobody ever knows Nobody ever sees I left my soul Back there now I'm too weak Most nights I pray for you to come home Praying to the Lord Praying for my soul Now please don't go Most nights I hardly sleep when I'm alone Now please don't go, oh no I think of you whenever I'm alone So please don't go_

Magnus was in tears by this point. It was so hard to hear this voice, but not see the face of the angelic voice. He walked up the stage to get some tissue because his make up was running down his face now. The atmosphere of the arena was intense. The screams were so loud, Magnus turned around to see what was happening, as he did he saw the most beautiful man of his life standing infront of the stage, looking at him with heart eyes and a bright smile as he sung his song.

_Hmm, hmm, hmm Hmm, hmm, hmm Hmm, hmm, hmm Hmm, hmm, hmm 'Cause I don't ever want to know Don't ever want to see things change 'Cause when I'm living on my own I'll wanna take it back and start again Most nights I pray for you to come home Praying to the Lord Praying for my soul_

Magnus sprinted down the stage and jumped into his boyfriend’s arms, burying his face in the crook of Alec’s neck. Alec held him tightly, not staggering at all. “awes” resonated around the arena. Magnus was full blown crying now, and he didn’t give a damn about his makeup, but Alec might since it’s on his white shirt.

“SING IT!!” Alec shouted, and the fans started screaming out the lyrics. While he made sure Magnus was alright.

_Now please don't go Most nights I hardly sleep when I'm alone Now please don't go, oh no I think of you whenever I'm alone So please don't go_

Alec wrapped both arms around Magnus kissing his collar bone as he held him close.

“Hey love, are you okay? I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was coming in, I wanted to surprise you. Now I need to put you down now, but don’t move from you position.” Alec said, and Magnus nodded and unwrapped his legs from around Alec’s body, but his face was still in buried in Alec’s neck. And he felt Alec’s vain as he hit his high note.

_I send so many messages you don't reply I gotta figure out what am I missing babe Singing now oh oh oh And I need you now, I need your love oh oh oh Now please don't go Most nights I hardly sleep when I'm alone Now please don't go, oh no I think of you whenever I'm alone So please don't Please don't go Please don't go Please don't go oh no I think of you whenever I'm alone So please don't go_

The crowed screamed as Alec finished the song. Magnus was holding onto him like a kola bear, and it was just the cutest sight. Alec held him tighter, not wanting to let him go, but he had to seeing as Magnus needed to finish his show.

“I’m sorry everyone, it seems like I have broken my boyfriend, but not to worry I can fix it… I think.” Alec chuckled out making Magnus push him playfully. Alec looked down at Magnus with a bright smile then leaned in to connect their lips in a passionate kiss. Magnus was sure there was going to be tons of videos and pictures of them kissing all over the internet, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

The crowed went nuts as the parted, foreheads connected while staring into each other’s eyes. It felt like the world stood still and it was just them in the center of it. After a while, Magnus came back to his senses and grabbed Alec’s mic to address the crowd.

“I’m so sorry everyone. I lost my head for a moment, not only is my family here, but my fucking boyfriend just showed up making me have an anxiety attack. Jesus, they are trying to kill me I swear. Now I looked a freaking mess, my make up is smudged and its all his fault.” Magnus said pointing at Alec. Alec laughed as Magnus pushed him, then took off running to hide behind Simon to he wouldn’t get hit anymore.

“Honestly, you would thing these two were 3 years old and not 19. Stop fighting! Its not fun when I can’t join in!” Jace protested making them all laugh.

“Shut up Jace! You’ll just lose anyway. You can’t take us both.” Alec shouted into Simon’s microphone. He was hiding behind Simon as Magnus tried to attack him once more. Simon moved out of the way and Magnus connected his fist with Alec’s arm making him laugh harder.

“Really Simon? You couldn’t take the hit for me? Geez you suck balls!” said Alec. Simon shrugged, then giggled.

It was near the end of the concert, and Magnus wanted to surprise his fans once more by singing another one of Alec’s songs they recorded while he was still apart of ‘The Clave’ and one of there number one songs that blow up to number one, knocking Magnus down to number two. Which he didn’t mind, his boyfriend was making his dream come true.

Alec walked out wearing black joggers, army hoodie, black/camo snapback and his Nike Air trainer sneaker boot army fatigue shoes to match. Looking rather sinful if you asked Magnus. He wanted to take him right there on the stage in front of everyone. He needed to get it together, he couldn’t go on stage with a semi erect cock now could he? Everyone will know he was horny as fuck looking at his boyfriend.

The band started playing and Alec began singing and Magnus was entranced by his voice.

_[Alec]_

_Not tryna be indie Not tryna be cool Just tryna be in this Tell me how you choose Can you feel why you're in this Can you feel it through All of the windows Inside this room_

_[Alec and Magnus]_

_'Cause I wanna touch you, baby And I wanna feel you, too I wanna see the sunrise and your sins Just me and you Light it up, on the run Let's make love, tonight Make it up, fall in love, try_

_But you'll never be alone I'll be with you from dusk till dawn I'll be with you from dusk till dawn Baby, I'm right here I'll hold you when things go wrong I'll be with you from dusk till dawn I'll be with you from dusk till dawn Baby, I'm right here I'll be with you from dusk till dawn Baby, I'm right here_

Magnus and Alec were dancing around each other as they sung the chorus just enjoying each other’s presences. Smiling and laughing looking into one another’s eyes. As Alec sung the second verse their family joined them on stage and Izzy wrapped her arms around Alec’s middle squeezing him tightly not wanting to let go.

_We were shut like a jacket So do your zip We will roll down the rapids To find a wave that fits Can you feel where the wind is Can you feel it through All of the windows Inside this room_

_'Cause I wanna touch you, baby I wanna feel you, too I wanna see the sunrise and your sins Just me and you Light it up, on the run Let's make love tonight Make it up, fall in love, try_

They were hugging each member of their family as the sung together. Alec had his arm around his mother, while Magnus had his arm wrapped around his sister Clary. The rest of them were dancing, and singing along with them.

_But you'll never be alone I'll be with you from dusk till dawn I'll be with you from dusk till dawn Baby, I'm right here I'll hold you when things go wrong I'll be with you from dusk till dawn I'll be with you from dusk till dawn Baby, I'm right here_

Alec took Magnus by the hand and walked him towards the center of the stage, so they could sing while staring into each other’s eyes.

_Go, give love to your body It's only you that can stop it Go, give love to your body It's only you that can stop it Go, give love to your body It's only you that can stop it Go, give love to your body Go, give love to your body_

_They broke out into chorography they learned years ago for the music video and Magnus fans went nuts as the couple danced together side by side while still singing holding the mic._

_But you'll never be alone I'll be with you from dusk till dawn I'll be with you from dusk till dawn Baby, I'm right here I'll hold you when things go wrong I'll be with you from dusk till dawn I'll be with you from dusk till dawn Baby, I'm right here I'll be with you from dusk till dawn Baby, I'm right here_

The music cut, and it was the end of the song and tour. Magnus wished all his fans a safe journey home and told them to be safe. They all posed for a photo with the fans in the background with their hands in the air. ‘This is the best tour ever!!’ Magnus thought to himself. Alec held his hand as they walked off stage. Magnus and the crew had a week before they needed to be in the states for the next leg of the tour. So, him and Alec were going to spend some time alone in their house, making up for lost time, and boy did they.

 

 [](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&ved=0ahUKEwjx7_DVprPYAhUGySYKHWJAB1AQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fohnotheydidnt.livejournal.com%2F107153922.html&psig=AOvVaw0sAPb5DQf-q_0eNN5YRWSg&ust=1514777114347136)

 

 


	7. Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> issues by Iamtherealak

Alec has been feeling down lately. He’s been having nightmares of almost dying and it’s becoming unbearable to say the least. PTSD isn’t something to take as a joke. It’s real, and people handle it very differently. He wakes up during the night screaming, but no one would know the next morning because he hides it from everyone, including his beloved. Alec doesn’t like keeping secrets from the people he loves, but he also doesn’t want them to worry about him. They have their own lives to live, and can’t sit and baby sit him, while he goes through his pain.

His doctors recommended therapy, but that was out of the question. The only therapy that ever helped him was locking himself into his studio and releasing all the pain in his music. After thinking about it, he asked Catarina to book him a studio for a week, so he could just let go of this burden that’s been weighting heavily on his chest. He’s been distant, and pushing people away. He doesn’t mean to, but it just happens. Even magnus isn’t happy with him, Alec couldn’t blame him. They are a team, and they have each other’s backs no matter what.

Sighing, he needed to get this out now before he ruins his relationship. Alec and Magnus haven’t spoken in two weeks because of this, and Alec is slowly losing his mind. It’s bad enough they’re apart because of the tour, but damn it if he doesn’t miss his boyfriend. He’ll make it up to him as soon as he’s done in the studio.

Being back in the spot light hasn’t helped much either. Being photograph every day, rumors spreading about him dating this celebrity or that celebrity. They even went low saying that hey was dating his own cousin Will, which was sick as hell. That wasn’t fun for either of them. Magnus wasn’t happy about the rumors but posted pictures of the two of them kissing and cuddling in bed with numerous hickies on both of their necks and chest. That started a lot of shit on social media. People were asking for more shirtless pictures of Alec, which Magnus shut that down immediately. But back on topic…..

Alec landed in New York, along with Catarina and Helen Blackthorn. Alec’s knew guitarist and a long-time friend. He was slowly building his band, and so far, it’s been coming together nicely. This week though, he wanted to get a new single out so his fans would be happy for more of his music to come out. Walking out of the airport, paparizza were everywhere snapping pictures of the trio. Alec didn’t let it bother him though, he was determind to enjoy his time in New York, before heading to the west coast to beg for forgiveness from his lovely boyfriend.

“ALEC! Alec over here!”

“When are you releasing music? Your fans want to know.”

“Helen are you dating Alec?”

“Alec are you cheating on Magnus Bane with Helen Blackthorn?”

He ignored all questions from the paparazzi except for that one. No one accuses him of cheating on his soul mate. He turned to the man that asked the question and smiled sweetly “Stop, you’re embarrassing yourself thinking you can get a rise out of me with accusing me of something ridiculous, now if you would excuse me, these lovely ladies have been waiting patiently to take a picture with me so, please excuse your stupidity and yourself.” He hissed out, and walked to his lovely fans.

*****

They made it to the hotel to freshen up before heading to the studio. Thankfully the studio belongs to Ragnor and he said it was alright for them to crash at his place for the week. Before Alec showered, he tried to call Magnus one more time hoping he would answer, but unfortunately, Magnus decided to block all his calls and text messages. Alec could only hear his loves voice is if he listens to Magnus’ voicemail. He was starting to get frustrated now. Why would Magnus deliberately block his calls? Yes, they were fighting but, this was too much for him to handle now.

He gave it one more shot at reaching his boyfriend. He went to his twitter app and tried to send him a DM but found out he was blocked on twitter as well. Alec started hyperventilating, pain shot through his chest and it felt like his whole body was on fire. The walls were caving in and there was no way out. The pain became too much, and eventually he blacked out. He didn’t want to feel this type of pain anymore. His soulmate wanted nothing to do with him anymore, so why should he continue to fight to live?

Catarina shook his shoulder a couple of times before he responded. His eyes fluttered open and she sighed in relief.

“You scared me! You haven’t answered your phone in three hours. Are you okay?”

Alec shook his head, and slowly went to take a shower. He felt numb, nothing made sense anymore. He was confused with his relationship with Magnus… Was it over? Are they on a break? He couldn’t understand his emotions anymore. Everything betrayed him, except for his music. He finished his shower and got dress quickly. He wanted to lock himself away just for a day or two. Once he was done getting dress, he made his way to the lobby where Cat and Helen were waiting for him. Catarina frown at his appearance, he couldn’t blame her. He was dressed in all black, not his regular bright colors. He just wasn’t feeling it night.

“Alec are you okay?” Cat asked once more. He put on the best fake smile he could muster.

“Of course, sweets, I’m fine. Let’s get to the studio, shall we?” and so they did.

***

“Hey Jace, have you spoken to Alec recently? I haven’t heard from him in two weeks and it’s starting to scare me.” Said Magnus worriedly. They’ve been fighting, but this is ridiculous. He missed his boyfriend so much it hurts. Two weeks without speaking should be banned from eternity. You should never go more than an two hours without speaking to your counterpart.

Jace shook his head no. “The last I heard anything was from mom. She said that he was in New York for two weeks recording his new songs. But he just posted his new video if you want to listen to it. Its very emotional. I cried listening to it. It looks as if he was in Ragnor’s studio. You could tell that he’s been crying.” Jace handed Magnus his laptop and he hooked it up to the flat screen on the tour bus, so they could watch the video along with the rest of the band.

The video opened with Alec in the booth with a hood on his head. The video was shot in black and white giving it a more dramatic feel.

“No one, I repeat NO one say a freaking word. This is an emotional video, so please show some respect.” The gang nodded and paid close attention to their friend. Jace hit play and the music started.

**Lately I've been laying down, sleeping all my pain away Even when it's hot and sunny, it feel's like a rainy day Lately life's been hurting, it feels like no one can save me, great But that's the price you pay when you trust someone else to stay with faith I must understand people now ain't built like me Lying through their teeth is not a problem, but it is for me Even though I'm alive, it's inside where I feel deceased, I put my trust in someone else and now I'm 'bout to free the beast**

**I did it once and I will never again People take kindness for weakness and try to hide what they can 'Cause they ashamed of what they did but that's the person they is I'd rather be depressed with no one than be lied to again, yeah**

**I'm tired of all this hurting, hurting No one ever deserves it, deserve it Inside I feel like I'm burning, burning And now you make me feel worthless**

**Now life's a gamble, never know what you gon' get Feel like the stress of life is never gonna end You gotta find your peace 'cause the lessons never end I feel like I felt heaven and been through hell, and I ain't even dead**

**I got issues, issues But you don't know what I've been through, been through I'll never use that as an excuse, excuse But there's a lot I hold into, into And I've been holding in this pain I noticed lately it's been getting in the way I pray to Lord every night just to give me strength And I fucking pray to God that nobody can relate No one deserves this!**

**My mind's racing, moving miles a minute So many thoughts running through it, but I gotta stay in it I set my goals, I've been working, I've been dying to get it I don't care if I'm crying, I'm gonna cry 'til I finish, yeah! I'll change lives, inspire the great minds That listen but having trouble emerging, it takes time Keep moving through all the hurting, it's worth it, embrace life You only get one of them so be strong and make time And I be working all these roundships Some god moving fast, never down shifting And all the ones that did me dirty, they be drowning In regret, 'cause I leveled up without them**

**I got issues, issues But you don't know what I've been through, been through I'll never use that as an excuse, excuse But there's a lot I hold into, into And I've been holding in this pain I noticed lately it's been getting in the way I pray to Lord every night just to give me strength And I fucking pray to God that nobody can relate No one deserves this!**

**You once were a blessing But you turned to a lesson The second you started treating me different, leaving me guessing I don't put up with bullshit, guess it's on to the next one I know there's better things coming now, I see you're not that special Lately life's been like point guard, dishing me dimes Left and right these bitches itching to be getting what's mine I cut 'em off, fuck 'em all, move 'em all to the side 'Cause now I know they nothing but toxic to the grind Nah, I made memories with people who sadly are now just memories All 'cause they ignored how much they really fucking meant to me Now it's all I think about, it fucks me up mentally Keeps me up at night and through the day, I just pretend to be Unfazed by the past, but I ain't gonna lie though Everything that happens still plays through my mind though Vivid pictures running through my head like a slideshow Worse is I can see 'em even better with my eyes closed**

**Now I know the type to keep out, the same ones who doubted me but now say they proud Fuck your bullshit, you ain't got a lot to say now Get to stepping, don't let the door hit you on the way out**

*****

The bus was silent after hearing Alec spill his heart and soul out. Tears were in everyone’s eyes, guilt was resonating through there veins. They’ve been so busy with there own lives, that no one paid attention to Alec crying out for help when he shut down. Magnus was the worst one. He was upset with himself. He left Alec push him away, he did absolutely nothing to stop him. Magnus tried to call Alec, but he couldn’t even get through to him. Which was weird because he just called his parents 20 minutes ago.

“I can’t get in contact with Alec for the life of me. What is going on?! This has been going on for two weeks now! Fucking hell! I need to speak with him!” Magnus through his phone aggressively on the couch next to Tessa. She picked it up, to see what was the issue, it didn’t take long for her to figure it out. She gasped loudly, and everyone turned in her direction.

“What is it Tess?” She looked at Magnus with angry eyes and shouted at him,

“YOU BLOCKED HIM!!!!! YOU BLOCKED HIM FROM LITTERALLY EVERYTHING!! HE CAN’T EVEN CONTACT YOU THROUGH YOUR SOCIAL MEDIA ACCOUNTS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU MAGNUS?!”

Magnus was stunned by Tessa’s tone but more importantly he was stunned because he didn’t recall blocking his boyfriend from anything. He would never do that, and he said the same thing to her.

“Then how? Wait! Doesn’t Raj always have your phone when you’re on stage for safe keeping?” she asked and he nodded.

“Wait, Raj has a crush on Alec. So maybe he saw it as an opportunity to break you’ll up, so he could have a shot at him. I’m going to kill him. Alec must think you’ve broken up with him, that’s probably what started his panic attack earlier.” Jace said making everyone shout “What?!” in his direction. “Yeah, he tweeted about it after he posted his new video.”

Magnus was working in over drive. He grabbed his phone from Tessa and ran towards his room in the back if the tour bus. He quickly unblocks Alec from everything, then dialed his number, praying his love would pick up, even if it’s late in New York.

‘Ring, Ring’

‘Ring, Ring’

“Hello, Magnus?”

Magnus sighs in relief,

“Alexander, finally!”

"I love you baby, I'm sorry I was a jerk to you, I promise to make it up to you, but first please explain to me why you blocked me."

"I love you too, omg so much! and don't worry about making it up to me. I should be the one making it up to you, and as for blocking you... I didn't. my assistant did. apparently he has a major crush on you. But we can talk about that later. I want to just hear your voice for a few minutes. Can you sing me a song?"

Alec chuckled. "Sure, I'll sing you the first verse of one of the songs I'm working on called suicide."

 


	8. I will rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rise by Katy Perry. 
> 
> Beta read and edited by the lovely Karla

[Ellen]: We are here with the talented Alexander Lightwood, whom recently released his brand new single ‘Rise’. Welcome to the show Alec, how are you?

[Alec]: I’m good thanks, you alright?

[Ellen]: Yeah, yeah, I’m great as well. Now we have to discuss some few things…”  The crowd ‘whoops’ and ‘cheers’

Alec blushes and smiles innocently, then looks at her confused, which Ellen smiles brightly, not believing the innocent look whatsoever.

[Alec]: What do we need to discuss exactly?

[Ellen] Wel, for one, there’s a rumor going around that you are currently dating the pop artist, Magnus Bane, is this true?

The audience clapped louder at the mention of Magnus, and the camera zoomed in on Alec’s face as he tried to hide his smile, but failed miserably. A picture of them popped up on the screen of them kissing on their couch, drinking a glass of wine. Alec threw his hands up and lost his composure it in a fit of giggles. Ellen smiled at his embarrassment.

 

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwihzL-X0cnYAhVI11MKHTu2ASIQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.tumblr.com%2Ftagged%2Fjace%2Bkisses%2Bclary&psig=AOvVaw37OsUsS3lu-u0VUMMmNJQI&ust=1515544424035689)

 

The crowd was so loud, he could barely get a word out.

[Alec] I mean, what do you want me to say? The answer is right on the screen. Hang on a minute, I didn’t even know he had this picture to be honest. Cheeky, that one is.

[Ellen] Yeah, I could tell. Now how did this happen, and don’t leave out any juicy details.

Her blue eyes shine brightly as she waits for him to explain. 

Alec laughs along with the audience.

[Alec] *Chuckles* You know what, I don’t know why he even puts up with me if I’m honest. I’m a bit of a pain to deal with. But we grew up together, along with his band and dancers. Our parents are close friends, and wanted their children to be as well. But over time we sort of developed feelings for each other, but never voiced it until one night I had a mental breakdown after one of the shows in New York.

[Ellen] This was when you were still a member of ‘The Clave’?

[Alec] Yeah, thank the Angels that’s over. *audience claps for him* Aw, thank you lot. That’s very kind of you. *he addresses the crowd* Right, yeah, so on that night Valentine, my ex manager, was cranking up his verbal abuse and threats. Basically, he was trying to force me into a fake relationship with an up and coming music artist, I won’t give you the name because this person is actually really nice and honest. After turning the offer down, he threatened to kick me out the band if I didn’t go through with it and I called Magnus that night and spilled out everything, then he showed up at my concert in London, and here we are.

[Ellen] Wow. First off, let me say I am so happy that you made it out of that situation alive, and are working on making yourself better. I praise you for that. I know it was a scary, and you shouldn’t have gone through that, but I’m so glad to see you’re doing fine and smiling now.

[Alec] Yeah, it took awhile for me to be fully happy with myself. My mental state was all sorts of wrong, but after releasing the song ‘Issues’ on YouTube out to the public, and writing my first solo album, I could say the weight has been lifted off my chest, and I’m moving in the right direction.

[Ellen] Speaking of the album, when are you releasing it?

[Alec] I’m not sure right now, I know I don’t want to rush it though, you know? But just know, it’s to be a map of my recovery.i’m hoping that people will understand me more, and what i was going through for the part four years. But don't worry sweets as soon as i find out you’ll  be the first to know. I will DM you with the details.

The audience claps and cheers.

[Ellen] So, are there any features? Will Magnus make an appearance on any of the songs? The last duet you did together was beautifully sung.

[Alec] Thank you so much love, and to answer your question. Yes, I managed to get him on a few actually, I just don’t know how many will make it to the album.

[Ellen] Maybe you should make an album together. I think the album would break the world.i know your youtube fans loved when you calabed together way back then. 

*audience cheers*

[Alec] *smiles* We’ve spoken about that, but with our busy schedules, it’s kind of hard right now. 

[Ellen] When was the last time you saw each other?

[Alec] *thinks for a moment* It’s been about four months now. But we’re trying our best to manage it. It’s hard being apart, but we both understand that it’s our jobs, and know when to pick our battles.

[Ellen] *beams at Alec* You look so happy talking about Magnus. I hope you never lose that look.

[Alec] Oh, I could never. He’s the love of my life, literally.

.

The audience ‘awes’ and claps.

[Ellen] Now, tell me about the single ‘Rise’, what does it mean?

[Alec] The song is about me, people who think I’m going to fail, and who are ready to tear me apart if I do. I want listeners and haters to know that I’m still in the game, and through the madness and chaos, I will still rise and prove them wrong. I will rise from all the negativity that’s thrown in my direction. I will rise and fight any and everybody to tries to stand in my way. People don’t realize that I was a solo artist when I was discovered on YouTube. I made that happen all on my own, I didn’t have a band, or a manager then. I did the production, writing, and editing all on my own, and even though I may look beat down, I will rise from the ashes and be reborn again. You shouldn’t doubt a person’s motivation and determination.

*the audience goes nuts*

[Ellen] Yeah, they shouldn’t be doubting you, seeing as your single went number one worldwide, *the audience cheers loudly* so congratulations. You’ll be performing for us in a few. Stick around to see Alec Lightwood take the stage and perform his new debut single ‘Rise’.

The camera cuts and Ellen hugs Alec and kisses his cheek as a congratulation on his single being number one. He heads back stage where his band members are, as well as Catarina. He throws himself into her arms and cries after hearing his song went number one, he even knocked his boyfriend down to number two.

“Is this true Cat? Am I really number one?” he asked with a raspy voice and bright hazel eyes glistening with unshed tears. Catarina chuckles and nods.

“Yep! We did it! Twitter is going nuts after hearing the song for the first-time last night, and now you’re about to perform it live on Ellen. Fans will break the replay button once it's posted on YouTube. I’m so proud of you honey!”

Alec felt like a kid in the candy store, he couldn’t contain his excitement. His band was happy for him as well. Before joining him on this journey, they got together in Alec’s hotel room, and had a real heart-to-heart about the things that went on in his old band. Alec didn’t want a repeat of what happened before, and he was pleased to say, ‘he made great choices with his new band’.

“How long till we perform?” Alec asked one of the shows assistants when he walked into the room as he was changing into his performance outfit. 

“We are ready for you now.” Alec nodded and the band followed the assistant to the stage to tune their instruments before they performed. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Alec followed his band to the stage. Catarina brought him a takeaway cup full of throat coat tea, and a lot of honey for his throat. He thanked her and took a couple of sips to losing up his throat before handing it back to her. Cat scurried off back to the dressing room to record the performance for Magnus.

[Ellen] Here to perform his new single ‘Rise’, please welcome Alec Lightwood.

The cameras cuts to the ‘Ellen doors’ and the audience cheers as the doors begins to open as the band begins to play. Alec grips the microphone softly as he begins singing the first verse.

I won't just survive

Oh, you will see me thrive

Can't write my story

I'm beyond the archetype

I won't just conform

No matter how you shake my core

'Cause my roots, they run deep, oh

Oh, ye of so little faith

Don't doubt it, don't doubt it

Victory is in my veins

I know it, I know it

And I will not negotiate

I'll fight it, I'll fight it

I will transform

When, when the fire's at my feet again

And the vultures all start circling

They're whispering, "You're out of time,"

But still I rise

This is no mistake, no accident

When you think the final nail is in

Think again

Don't be surprised

I will still rise

I must stay conscious

Through the madness and chaos

So I call on my angels

They say

Oh, ye of so little faith

Don't doubt it, don't doubt it

Victory is in your veins

You know it, you know it

And you will not negotiate

Just fight it, just fight it

And be transformed

'Cause when, when the fire's at my feet again

And the vultures all start circling

They're whispering, "You're out of time,"

But still I rise

This is no mistake, no accident

When you think the final nail is in

Think again

Don't be surprised

I will still rise

Don't doubt it, don't doubt it

Oh, oh, oh, oh

You know it, you know it

Still rise

Just fight it, just fight it

Don't be surprised

I will still rise

The audience screamed, cheered, and had tears in their eyes when Alec was done performing. Ellen hurried to the stage to thank Alec and his band, then ended the show. The producer yelled cut, and that was it. Ellen chatted with Alec for a bit before she had to leave to do her many jobs. Some of Ellen’s technicians helped Alec’s band load their instruments on the van so they could be shipped to London.

“Alec, we have a flight to London in three hours, so we need to get going. Try to get plenty of sleep, I know how you are on flights. You rarely sleep, but I need you to rest because as soon as we land, you must head straight to BBC Live lounge to cover a few songs, and then you have a couple of radio interviews all that morning. Don’t worry, you can shower at the hotel, but if you want to talk to Magnus before then, we must go.” Catarina told him as they walked out of the studio together.

*****

Alec showered and dressed quickly. He made sure his suitcases were packed and placed by the room door. He sat outside on the balcony to face time his boyfriend. To say he was thrilled to speak to his lover would be an understatement. It took Magnus a long time to answer, but once he did, Alec’s face lit up with the biggest smile. Magnus was makeup free, hair down wearing one of Alec’s beanies, wearing v-neck t shirt, and one of his hoodies, sporting a smirk on his face.

 

 

“Hey baby, how are you? I miss you so much! Love the clothes as well. You look super sexy!”

“ALEXANDER! I MISS YOU TOO, AND CONGRATULATIONS ON BEING NUMBER ONE WORLDWIDE! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! OH, AND I LOVE THE SONG BY THE WAY!! Sorry for screaming, I’m just really proud of you honey. I know how much you’ve worked for this, oh and these clothes belong to this sexy individual by the name of Alec Lightwood, do you know him?”

Alec blushed while chuckling. “Thank you, love-bug. I couldn’t have done it without you to be honest. You encouraged me to keep going, even when I was ready to give up. Oh, and you’ll love the interview I did with Ellen today. She teased me about our relationship at the beginning of the show.” Magnus laughed while walking around his dressing room. Magnus was currently in Chicago getting ready for his concert. Alec watched as Magnus and Raphael fought over his opening outfit. Those two are forever fighting over something.

“Raph, would you shut up! I’m trying to talk to my sweet prince.” Raphael got into the frame rolling his eyes over the two of them.

“You make me sick! Hurry up Magnus, you’re on in an hour. Oh, and Alec, love the new song! It’s my ringtone. I replaced Magnus’s because yours is BETTER” with that, Raphael walked out laughing evilly. Magnus gasped and faked hurt.

“YOUR FIRED RAPHAEL!”

“FUCK YOU MAGNUS BANE! YOU HAVE 30 MINUTES TO GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR! Clary needs at least an hour to fix that ugly mug of yours.”

“You’re just jealous because Ragnor prefers to cuddle with me instead of you.” Magnus stuck out his tongue at his stylist, then slammed the door shut before Raphael could reply. Alec on the other hand was laughing uncontrollably, tears running down his face. The smile on Alec’s face took Magnus’s breath away. He loved seeing his lover smile like this.

“I miss you love. When am I going to see you? I need some cuddles and kisses.” Magnus asked, putting his phone down so he could get dressed.

Alec sighed sadly. “I don’t know love, I’ll have to ask Cat, but hopefully it will be soon because I can’t take being away from you any longer. I can barely sleep. I had a doctor’s appointment the other day, he prescribed me sleeping pills and medicine for my anxiety. I don’t like taking Xanax, it makes me feel tired after a while which isn’t good when I have meetings and interviews. But I’ve started martial arts training again, so that help with it as well.”

Magnus didn’t like his boyfriend taking pills to sleep. It freaked him out, but he understood the use of them.

“Have you practiced your yoga?” Magnus fell over trying to hop while putting on his pants. Alec laughed, not at all concerned for his clumsy boyfriend. Magnus glared at him, but smiled when Alec blew him a kiss.

“Yes, I haven’t done it lately, maybe when I have some time off I will. But for now, I’m on the go constantly. Mags be careful okay, you have to dance tonight. Aline will have your head if you’ve broken something.”

“Shut up Alexander! It’s your fault! I’m distracted by your beautiful face. Now where are you headed now? Are you going to be able to attend the ‘Billboard Music Awards’?”

Alec hummed, gathering his belongings inside his backpack. It was time for them to check out of the hotel and make their way to the airport. If he was late, Catarina would slice his balls clean off. Not wanting to piss her off even more, he hurried placing is backpack on his back, wallet and passport inside his back pocket.

“I’m heading to London for a few interviews and performing some songs in the live lounge. Billboards, I’m not sure yet love, that’s in two months, but hopefully by that time we would be in the same time zone.” Alec placed his headphones in his ear as he made his way out of his hotel room.

“Well I hope you will attend, seeing as I need a date. But what songs are you performing in the lounge?” Magnus was dressed now, heading to get his makeup done. Clary began cleaning his face as soon as he sat in the chair. Scowling at her because she was being rough to his delicate skin.  She simply ignored him, waving his face with her hands so it was dry before applied his fondation. Jace walked up to Clary giving her a kiss on the lips. “Hey bro, how is going? The new single is nuts! Mom, dad, and Izzy cat stop talking about it. Along with tis nerd in the chair. It’s been on repeat since you release it.” Magnus elbowed Jace in the stomach making the latter laugh and push him back, not too much to ruin Clary’s work. 

“Yeah I love the song. It’s really inspirational Al, good job sweets. I can’t wait to see you! I miss your face!” Clary joined in.

Alec chatted with Jace and Clary for a few seconds, then went back to finish his conversation with Magnus so he lovely boyfriend wouldn't get too jealous for their friends taking up his time. 

“I’m not telling you. It’s a surprise, they will post it later that day anyway, but you’ll be happy. But I must go now, I really don’t want to, but Cat is rushing me, like she is literally pushing me into the van. Geez Catarina I’m going relax!”

“Not fast enough. Move your ass Lightwood! We have a plane to catch!!” Cat shouted angrily, and Magnus chuckled along with everyone else.

“Have a safe flight baby. I love you!”

“I love you too honey, have fun tonight! I wish you the best love! Oh, and find me another manager please. Cat’s being mean to me!” Alec said, ducking his head before Catarina could connect her hand. Magnus laughed as his boyfriend was hit upside the head by Cat.

“Bye baby!”

“Bye!! Love you again!” He sat back in his seat going over the details of his interview questions and the songs they are performing the next morning.


	9. Chp 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devvon Terrell- panda
> 
> James Arthur- It hurts (Alec voice is James Arthur's in this story.)

_I don't think you understandin'_   
_It's black and white just like the color of pandas_   
_You think that's you smarter than me and I doubt it_   
_You raising your hand and then I'm gon' shout it_   
_You student, I'm teacher_   
_Now please take a seat_   
_Cuz you think that your hot, but really in the bleachers_   
_Keeping up with me_   
_You probably get tired_   
_Cause I go from Disney to fuck it, Miley Cyrus, uh!_

_Yall versus me, you would all lose_   
_Crazy like them white Boyz, suh dude_   
_I don't see a man I see a kid, blues coy_   
_He don't got the stuff to get up in go-go gas it_   
_Everybody asking you what happened_   
_Tell em that the boy AG is a savage_   
_For no heart like a new IG babe_   
_Blastin, exposing yell like need on catfish_

_I got broads in Atlanta_   
_Twisting dope, lean, and the fantastic_   
_Credit cards and the scammed a_   
_Hitting off licks in the bando_   
_Black x6, phantom, white x6 look like a panda_   
_I'm going out like I'm Montana_   
_Living weirdo is a hammer_

*******  
It's 6:30 in the morning when they get off the plane. Alec had a few interviews this morning, and couldn't miss them. So here he was standing in the airport restroom washing his face and brushing his teeth to try and look somewhat presentable. He put lotion on his face and hands, then changed his clothes into something more comfortable.

He put on a blue shirt, blue jeans, and a blue snapback. That's the best he could do with so little time. He was going to have a talk with Cat about this. He felt dirty, washing up in the facilities with his bandmates, aside from Helen. Honestly Catarina! She couldn't book them a hotel room so they could freshen up properly?

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiLysnMwqjZAhUGrFMKHWgbC_IQjRx6BAgAEAY&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Ftessa29051997%2Fcute%2F&psig=AOvVaw02L5huIZO3qmbv0-tOoqLu&ust=1518804707632968)

 

Sighing he laced up his combat boots, put on his jacket and made his way out the bathroom towards the waiting women. "All good then?" Cat asked.

He groaned and nodded, not wanting them to see him getting beat by his manager for picking a fight. But for some reason, he didn't care. "You could've booked a hotel so we could freshen up instead of using the public restroom Catarina!"

She glared at him. "Didn't out shower before we left LA? You shouldn't stink that much, honestly what is with guys you all act like women more then we do. Such a shame." She slaps his shoulder. "Now get your ass in the car so we can go. We have a schedule uphold. Also, the label released your new single 'Can I be him' while we were on the plane, and it went to number one in 51 countries, including the US. So they might interview you about it."

Alec blinks for a few minutes, then frowns. He thought he got to choose his singles, not the label. He loved the song, don't get him wrong, but they should've confirmed it with him first. Catarina must have caught his inner turmoil because her face softened and pulled him into a hug. Alec hugged her back tightly, laying his head on hers.

"I know what you're feeling, believe me when I say I snapped when I found out while you were in the bathroom. They had no right to do that not one bit, they apologized for thinking ahead when you weren't ready to release this particular song. They wanted you to put out a love song since your album is about the darkness you were going through. Try not to let this get to you okay? I know you can do this Alec, you're stronger than you know. Plus, you get to perform it live on X factor this weekend, and then you can attend the MTV awards with Magnus in Canada. So things are looking up."

Alec sighs knowing Catarina is right. But he's still pissed with his label at the moment, and they will hear what he has to say about it. But for now he'll let it slide and think about the interview, and the questions they are going to asks. He finally gets into the car, and the rest of his band joins him. Onwards to the radio station.

******  
Interviewer: "We're here with the one and only Alec Lightwood!!"

Alec: Thanks for having me, how you doing?

Interviewer: I'm good, thank you, but I know you must be exhausted right? You've just come off an 8-hour flight, how are you even up right now?

Alec: You know what, I don't know really, but I'm going to tough it out today, then sleep when I go home.

Interviewer: Oh that's right you've moved into a house with your boyfriend none other than the legendary pop star Magnus Bane. How is that working out?

Alec: It's going great, I wish I was going home to him tonight but he's currently on tour in America at the moment, so ima be in an empty house all alone.

Interviewer: Awwww, that's so cute. I have to say that I am one hundred percent a Malec shipper. You guys are absolutely adorable together.

Alec: *groans* Don't say that, now ill never hear the end of it. *chuckles* But thank you so much.

Interviewer: *coos* So how long have you two been together, sorry if I'm being nosy, but I'm not the only person that wants to know.

Alec: *chuckles, and rolls eyes* Its fine, I love talking about my boyfriend, who I cant see at the moment....*fake glares* Way to make me feel even lonelier.

Interviewer: Sorryyyyy

Alec: Its fine, and if I'm honest, we've always been together. But we were too stupid to confront one another about our true feelings until some years ago.

Interviewer: Basically inseparable.

Alec: Yeah Exactly.

Interviewer: Well I hope you two never break up, it will break a lot of hearts if they were to happen.

Alec: That's never going to happen, nothing can ever break us apart.

Interviewer: Oh, before I forget, I love the youtube video that you posted yesterday. Is there any way I can download the cover online?

Alec: *chuckles* Yeah, I'm actually working on that with my team when it's available I will announce it to the world.

Interviewer: Can I ask who the song is about?

Alec: *shrugs* I'm sure everyone knows who it's about. But for those of you- who don't I will inform you. The remix I did of Panda is about my ex-band members. I don't know if any of you follow them on social media, but they have been bashing me left and right for no particular reason. I haven't said or done anything to them even when I was in the band. I always kept to myself because I didn't trust them.

Interviewer: Now that you are a successful solo artist they are upset that you're making money and they aren't?

Alec: Right, but what they seem to forget is that the band was initially mine. If it wasn't for me, they wouldn't have the fame and success they had for the past 3 years. But they seemed to forget that. I was the face of the band, my fanbase alone on youtube made the band bigger than it should've been. When Valentine found out I was gay, that's when things started going downhill, he bullied me into the background, and let the other four shine. They knew exactly what was going on, but never said a word, or stuck up for me. And now that I'm telling the world my side of the story, they want to slenderize my name. But when the documentary comes out, everyone will see their true colors. But when I tried to tweet them, I was blocked from their pages.

interviewer: So they talk crap, but when you want to address it, they block you?

Alec: Yeah exactly. They hide behind their phones, and social media accounts but never have they once said any of this stuff to my face. But I just got fed up with their BS and made a video to let out my frustrations.

Interviewer: Right, and the drummer is your brother Jace correct?

Alec: Yeah, we've been wanting to collab for a long time, but with the whole label ordeal, it wasn't possible so he was happy to work with me. And he smashed it.

Interviewer: Well he did an amazing job. Isn't he Magnus' drummer?

Alec: Yes, and I couldn't be prouder.   
   
Interviewer: So your new single dropped last night. Tell us what does the song mean the song means to you, I mean Idk what does the song mean to you? It's one of my favorites songs by you.

Alec: Um, I mentioned before you know when I was writing this album it was really self-indulgent it's like a quite autobiographical, um. I was writing a lot of songs about redemption and trying to get over the crappie I was going through and my AR and my label were like come here can we have a couple of love songs you wrote that we want on the album, can I be him. Those two, we like the songs, and funnily enough they don't really represent the album that much but there the two that obviously had the most universal most relatable. Kind of him... um, the concept was like I'd imagine that this person singing and he being madly in love with them and you know when you're in love with someone and everything they do is absolutely amazing, even if they can't sing. Whether it's like I wish you were singing that song for me even though it was terrible. Unrequited love is something I think everyone's felt.

Interviewer: Which is the crappiest feeling in the world.

Alec: It's the worst feeling, and sometimes you don't tell that person ever because you don't feel good enough for them so that's kind of like what I wanted to paint that picture as much as I can because it's something that I think everyone goes through. I fancy people at school, I just never talk cause I'm nowhere in there, and I reckon a lot of people feel like that so.

Interviewer: OMG so you're like I was literally obsessed with somebody for like a year

Alec: Yeah, yeah, yeah

Interviewer: And it's like okay, It'll just go away, just go away and eventually it did because you just suppressed the feelings down so much

Alec: Yeah yeah, so that was it. But after a while, I could suppress the feelings anymore and eventually told that person and now we are together, and I couldn't be happier.

Interviewer: Awesome! I love the song, I think it's just as good as 'Tenerife sea' I'm happy that you decided to release it because that's one I definitely want to hear over and over again.

Alec: Yeah, it's a bit of a fan favorite at the moment, so yeah.

Interviewer: Yeah, it's a good one. So you mentioned you were filming a documentary?

Alec: Yeah...

Interviewer: That's cool. It's cool, I feel a bit embarrassed about it actually.

Alec: Why?!

Interviewer: Because I think when people think 'oh you're making a documentary about your life'  they think 'oh, he's crying about his life and the things he went through.'

Alec: Oh like, here's what I've done.

Interviewer: Yeah, or like here's my story.

Alec: Right, which by the way can you not downplay your story.  Forget what everyone else says about it.

Alec: My story, Is kind of wild, but also amazing, you know. I was given the option to write a book or make or a documentary that also acted as a bit of a self-help movie as well. I wouldn't have done just my story yet because I feel like it's so much more to go. Like I said before I'm a high ambassador for the mental health, and it's something that I care a lot about it want my story to.kind of...it's called back to the boy. The boy represents the vulnerability and the mental illness that I've suffered with throughout the past five years of my life and it's intertwined with my journey through being the kids of billionaire parents, having to raise my brothers and sisters alone while my parents traveled the world. Living abroad a couple of years and having different lives and just going through so many difficult things. Getting signed at 16, getting told not to be openly gay. Being forced into a relationship with women knowing that I wasn't attracted to them. Being bullied by everyone in the band emotionally, and physically. Having anxiety, not wanting people to touch me, panic attacks, insomnia. Going through PTSD, pushing my loved ones away and shutting down, nearly dying, being hospitalized. Losing my record deal, getting picked up the same day. Etcetera.  And now being successful as a solo artist here in America as well as in the UK which is what I've always wanted. But all the while still having to panic attacks, that just been there crippling and I want anyone who's going through that... I want to show them that if I can do then so could they. That ultimately the message. If I can get up, talk about myself all day which is really hard to do. Then you know, you could get up and do things as well.

Interviewer: I think what you're doing is so awesome because I think everyone in this room including myself probably has panic attacks all the time but it's something that you know again I love that's today it's more than ever okay to talk about it. Like anxiety such a huge thing.

Alec: Yeah I feel like we're getting into this age where we're talking about it.

Interviewer: Yeah so I really appreciate that you are joined that movement of saying hey this is what I go through and here how I can help you. I think that so incredible, very admirable.

Alec: Thank you.

Interviewer: Um, now it's nice talking to you, but we've been told you were going to cover a song for us today in the live lounge?

Alec: Yeah. I'm going to cover 'it hurts' by my sister Isabelle Lightwood. She recorded just for fun, but she didn't think anyone would like it. But I'm in love with the song, I really connected with it on a deeply/emotional level than most people not only because she's my sister and I knew the situation she written they song about, but also going through the same as her. I'm really proud of her. She has an amazing voice, and I wish she would sing more, but she's shy. So hopefully after today, she'll think about pursuing a career in music along with modeling. Only one could hope.

Interviewer: Well, we are cutting to a commercial break, and when we return Alec Lightwood is blessing us with a cover of 'It hurts' by his sister Isabelle Lightwood. Thank you for tuning into Institute z100 we'll be right back after these messages.

******

Catarina pulls him into a hug and whispered she was proud of him for talking about what he was going through, something like that is very personal, but he handled it professionally.

Alec shoots her a small smile, then walks into the lounge with Helen his guitarist and Cody his pianist. Cat hands him a tablet with the lyrics to Izzy's song, then he puts on the headphones so he can hear the instruments clearly. The interviewer introduced him once again, then they began playing.

  _Mmmmm, Mmmmm, ohhh_

_Baby, I'm not made of stone, it hurts_   
_Loving you the way I do, it hurts_

_Hold tight, it's a sing-along_   
_I'm alright, I'm alright, but I could be wrong, baby_   
_I know you remember me_   
_5"3 in the back of the library, come on_   
_You could at least try and look at me_   
_Oh man, oh man, what a tragedy, ha-ha_   
_Bang, bang, there goes paradise_   
_Ah shit, why we always have to roll the dice, la-la_   
_Heartbeat on the regular_   
_Two seats in the back of the cinema, hazy_   
_Ah yeah, you're forgetting it_   
_And all the mad shit we did after that, crazy_   
_Your heart, come on, baby_   
_I swear you're giving me shivers, shivers_

_Baby, I'm not made of stone, it hurts_   
_Loving you the way I do, it hurts_   
_When all that's left to do is watch it burn_   
_Oh, baby, I'm not made of stone, it hurts_

_Hold on, it's a marathon_   
_Run fast, run fast like the rivers run, goddamn_   
_Never seen in the restaurant_   
_I took a minute 'till the penny dropped, you know_   
_My tears don't fall too often_   
_But your knife is cutting me deep_   
_Deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep_

_Baby, I'm not made of stone, it hurts_   
_Loving you the way I do, it hurts_   
_When all that's left to do is watch it burn_   
_Oh, baby, I'm not made of stone, it hurts_

_It hurts the way that you pretend you don't remember_   
_It hurts the way that you forget our times together_   
_Like the time laid in bed when you said it's forever, baby_   
_I can't, I can't explain no more_

_Baby, I'm not made of stone, it hurts_   
_Loving you the way I do, it hurts_   
_When all that's left to do is watch it burn_   
_Oh, baby, I'm not made of stone, it hurts_

  
_Oh, baby, I'm not made of stone, it hurts_   
_Loving you the way I do, it hurts_

Cheers and whoops could be heard in the studio. Alec thanked them again, they cut to a commercial break, and it was time to leave. Alec hoped he made Izzy proud covering her song. He would have to found out tomorrow, but right now, all wanted to do was sleep do get something to eat before he went to the next interview....

 

 


	10. Chp10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait... 
> 
> See you soon....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes...
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated....
> 
> Thanks for reading...

_We both had our issues, I love you, hate you_   
_Then I miss i know we both feel the same_   
_I want you to be honest, the only thing that I wish you would just do it when we're face to face_   
_But here we are, two separate places_   
_In a bed, same room but feeling naked_   
_You know I hate it, I think it's time we finally face it_

_Don't complicate it, we taking more L's than Meek_   
_Mills and we ain't even famous_   
_OK now dab, I write it down, you erase it_   
_Gave you my heart, you misplaced it_   
_Gave you the keys to the crib, and then you still_   
_Sleep in the basement_   
_Gave you the lights so you can see but baby boy_   
_You're still playing_

_Not giving up, I'm tighter than the eyes of an Asian_   
_But let me drive and I'll take you to places_   
_That's you've never gone yet_   
_Know what you're worth and I wanted you more_   
_Than a yeezy sweater, calling I'm calling_   
_Now you gon' treat me like a bill collector_   
_You gon' really make me_

_Spend all my time with you_   
_Nobody gotta know-o-o what we do_   
_Yeah we playin games not tryin to lose yea_   
_Baby tell me now what are we doin'_   
_Cause I know you put him first_   
_Nobody gotta tell me how this works_   
_Know that one of us gon' wind up hurt_   
_Know that both of us gon' live and learn_

_We just can't continue, if we don't know_   
_What we into_   
_I know we gon lose our way_   
_It's like we both on an island_   
_With no one on it, just silence_   
_And we're looking for someone to save_

_Us from each other, we treadin water_   
_We both can't swim but the tide is makin'_   
_This complicated I don't know if we'll ever make it_   
_I know you hate it put some respect up on your name if we get married baby_   
_No games like birdman_

_I write it down, you erase it_   
_Gave you my heart, you misplaced it_   
_Gave you the keys to the crib, and then you still_   
_Sleep in the basement_   
_Gave you the lights so you can see but baby boy_   
_You're still playing_

_Not giving up, I'm tighter than the eyes of an Asian_   
_But let me drive and I'll take you to places_   
_That's you've never gone yet_   
_Know what you're worth and I wanted you more_   
_Than a yeezy sweater, calling I'm calling_   
_Now you gon' treat me like a bill collector_   
_You gon' really make me_

_Spend all my time with you_   
_Nobody gotta know-o-o what we do_   
_Yeah we playin games not tryin to lose yea_   
_Baby tell me now what are we doin'_   
_Cause I know you put him first_   
_Nobody gotta tell me how this works_   
_Know that one of us gon' wind up hurt_   
_Know that both of us gon' live and learn_

_I can take it, I can take it we gonna live and learn_   
_I can take it, I can take it we gonna live and learn_   
_I know we made mistakes, and in know that this_   
_Ain't right, but I don't care what that means_   
_Honey, if I got you ever lie_

_Spend all my time with you_   
_Nobody gotta know-o-o what we do_   
_Yeah we playin games not tryin to lose yea_   
_Baby tell me now what are we doin'_   
_Cause I know you put him first_   
_Nobody gotta tell me how this works_   
_Know that one of us gon' wind up hurt_   
_Know that both of us gon' live and learn_

_"And that's how you body a beat that Drake and Rihanna does with um, R &B vocals this song is now available in iTunes for purchase. You wanted a full version and you got it."_

_******_

 

[ ](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiq5uGHzZHaAhVC0VMKHdRUAY4QjRx6BAgAEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Floveis-strength.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F138096136415%2Fplanet-onfire-matthew-daddario-naomi-and&psig=AOvVaw3Ax5Zwgm1lD8LTzQ1xpoK6&ust=1522415264693756)

 

 

 

 

 

Both Magnus and Alec have been on tour for the past three months. Alec on his radio tour promoting his new album coming out in a few months and Magnus on his stadium tour with his latest CD that went number one in 2 minutes in America.

Neither of them had free time to visit on le another, and it was starting to take a toll on their relationship. Not in a bad way, nothing could break them up, but FaceTime and Skype aren't enough for them. They need physical contact, they crave for it, and with the Billboard Awards right around the corner, the couple hopes to have a few days to themselves and lock themselves in their hotel room and don't come out until the last second.

To distract themselves, they written music, gone dancing classes, spent time with childhood friends; Well Magnus has. Alec hasn't seen his friends or family in months and he hates it. When he goes on tour he's thinking about taking them with him so they could experience the life of an artist. Max will love it and wouldn't want to go back home. Alec wouldn't mind letting him stay, but of course, he has school and he can't miss it unless he's homeschooled.

Speaking of school, Alec has signed up for college classes online to get his bachelors in business and marketing. It's never too late to go back to school, and Alec needs it to feel like himself again. He hasn't been able to experience Unversity, but he promised himself if he ever has children he would make sure they have a great child good and attend college. He doesn't want them to be like him and hope into the real world before even figuring out how things work first. He's still fixing his first mistake. But in due time, things would get better.

Alec was watching Magnus recent concert video and doing his homework when his phone rang breaking his rhythm. Sighing he paused the video on his laptop, put his notebook and book down and picked up his phone. He didn't recognize the number, but it was a London area code, so he picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Ah, yes good evening Mr. Lightwood I've been trying to reach you for some time now. This is Kullen Magnus father. I was hoping to speak with you about a few things."

Alec looked at his phone with a confused expression before answering the man on the phone. "Okay for one. How the fuck did you get my number. Not to be disrespectful, but you've never wanted anything to do with Magnus. You threw him to another family to deal with him. Give me one good reason why I should listen to anything you have to say or why I shouldn't call Magnus right now and let him know that you have called me."

Alec said while skyping Magnus waiting for the mysteries man to respond. Alec put in his headphones, but put one earbud in when Magnus answered with a wide grin on his face, he looked beautiful as ever but when he saw Alec's facial expression he dropped his smile and became concerned.

He gestured with his finger telling Magnus to be quiet and listen to the person on the phone. Magnus nodded and told everyone to be quiet and not make a peep. Alec took out his headphones and put the call on speakerphone.

"I got it from one of your friends. It doesn't matter, but I wanted to know if you could let him know that he grandfather died a week ago and he left Magnus everything. He would need to fly to London for the next two weeks in order to receive it. If not, it will be mine for the taking. Not that he needs anything, with all the fame and success he has now."

Magnus frowned hearing the tone of his deadbeat father's tone. He wanted to say something so bad but held his tongue. Instead, Alec asked for him, because he was pissed that this man would call Magnus boyfriend before calling his own son! What time of shit what that? Ugh!

"Why didn't you call and tell Magnus this yourself? Why go through the trouble and hunt me down first when I know for a fact that your and his grandmother have Luke and Jocelyn numbers. Cut the bullshit and tell me what you really want." Alec hissed out.

Kullen chuckled darkly. Thank the angels Alec recorded all of their Skype calls because Alec had a feeling he was going to need this particular recording. When Kullen spoke, be known that his prediction was right.

"I'm hoping the demon won't show up so I can have everything to myself of course! He doesn't need it anyway. He doesn't deserve to have anything with my parents since he isn't really their grandchild. I don't claim him because he's a fag and should die because of it."

Alec saw Jace put a hand over Magnus' mouth to stop him from shouting at his father and Will mute his side of the Skype call. He hated homophobic people, and Alec was.goinh to make sure Kullen gets what's coming to him. Oh, and it's going to be sweet too. No one disrespects his husband and gets away with it.

"Well, you said he needs to.be there in two weeks correct? Do you have the number of the lawyer so I can have Magnus call him? You never know, Magnus might turn down the requests and you would have to deal with him ever again. You'd like that, wouldn't you?

Alec held up his notebook showing the sign he written on it so Magnus could read it. CALL LUKE AND JOCELYN AND HAVE WILL CALL HIS PARENTS TO GET TO YOUR GRANDFATHER'S WILL. I HAVE A FEELING YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE THERE NOW, BUT HE DOESN'T WANT YOU TO HAVE HIS FATHER'S LEGACY. HE FEELS LIKE HE BELONGS TO HIM. THEN GIVE HOUR GRANDMOTHER A CALL AND CONFIRM THIS INFORMATION, BUT DON'T TELL HER ABOUT THE CALL. ALSO COULD ONE OF YOU CALL CATARINA AND RAGNOR? I HAVE A FEELING MY NUMBER WAS LEAKED SOMEWHERE!

Magnus nodded and he saw them get to work. Not ending the Skype call listening to Kullen give Alec the information while he was on the phone with Luke. Alec couldn't hear what Luke and Jocelyn was saying but judging from the wide eyes of his friends. He had a feeling it was a long list of course words.

When the phone call was done with Alec waited patiently for Magnus to finish his phone call with his parents. He couldn't believe Kullen would be such an asshole to his own son and think he could get away with it. No, that wasn't going to happen. Alec was going to make sure his boyfriend gets everything he deserves, what it takes.

"Okay, Luke was extremely pissed when I told him about Kullen and how he bombarded you with this information," Magnus said, finally finished with his phone call. "He's going to look into it. He told me not to call my grandmother. Jocelyn would visit her in person because they should have told me that my grandfather passed away. I really dislike them so much. Will is still on the phone with his parents, so I'm sure things would get fixed and Kullen will get punished for not following the law. Enough of that, can my sexy ass boyfriend distract me for a while before my show starts? Have I told you how much I missed you?"

Alec chuckles blowing Magnus kisses who pretended to catch them. "I miss you too baby. I can't wait to see you and kiss those plump lips of yours. ANGELS ABOVE! Can you fly out to see me, this long distance is working on my nerves. Maybe I should've waited before releasing new music and just hone on tour with you. We wouldn't be in the problem if I hadn't." Alec said.

A disappointing sound came from Magnus and Alec knew he was in trouble. Magnus hated when Alec put his dreams on hold for him. He wanted Alec to shine like he was supposed to years ago but never got the chance, and now that he does. Magnus doesn't want him to waste it.   
"Stop that right now Alexander Gideon! We've talked about this. It's only for a few more days, don't worry this week will go by quickly and then we can be together. Besides I have a month off after this leg of the tour is done before we head to Australia. I'm all yours until then, so hush up and be my lovey-dovey boyfriend, please! Oh and love the new cover video! One of my favorites!"

"Thank you, love. I'm may need your help for the next one if you don't mind. I know you haven't done a cover on YouTube in a while, but your fans would freak out when it comes out. Would you be down to make a video with me?" Alec asked shyly.

"Yes! Are you kidding? I would love to, I haven't been on your channel in years! I miss your crazy fans. Just let me know what song was doing and I'll record my part then send it to you."

Alec grinned widely. "Okay, sounds like a plan."

A few giggles laughter they had to end the Skype call so his boyfriend could go rock the stage like he does every night. "I love you's" exchanged along with "good luck" then it was back to homework for Alec until he had to be at the studio. He was working on a song with a very special guest that would knock his fans socks off.

[ ](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjOyP-hz5HaAhWD7VMKHQpeDMcQjRx6BAgAEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.zimbio.com%2Fphotos%2FHarry%2BShum%2BJr.%2FGlee%2BLive%2BConcert%2BMandalay%2BBay%2BEvents%2BCenter%2FGmN6XFjISqT&psig=AOvVaw2rVafnkRYkLgH-fZ-4BA12&ust=1522415643518846)


	11. Chp11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I might delete this story I can fix the mistakes in it. I cringed reading this story over, I'm so ashamed because it has so many mistakes and grammar errors in it, but before I do that here is an updated chapter, but just know I'm deleting it as soon as I'm finished with the other stories and up and coming ones. I just needed to clear my head for a few before I finished off the others. I'm not changing the whole story just some things it will be better than it is now. Enjoy this update.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes or grammatic errors...
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated…
> 
> Thanks for reading....

“Alright everybody this will.be the last song of the night, my brand new single  _ Queen _ I hope you love it. If you known the words don't be shy, scream it out as loud as you can! Now this song was written about a certain person, I know a lot of you have one of these type of people. When you're around them, they act as if they never met you before and introduce themselves with a sweet ‘ _ nice to meet you’ _ and go on about their business. Acting as if they run the world, but really they want you back in their lives but pretend not to. Do you all know anyone like that? If doesn't matter if it's a guy or girl, make some noise if you all have pretenders/fakes like that in your inner circle.” Magnus nodded laughing at Jace when he said “Fakeass people” in his Mic. 

The crowd screamed louder as him and Jace went back and forth throwing blows at the fake people that want go be in their close knit group. But can't so they act as if they are above them and everyone else in the group. “Well, this is what you tell them, don't worry if you don't know the words, I have a lovely slideshow with the words so you can follow along, let's go guys- No wait hold on- before you all get on Twitter and Instagram, Snapchat and whatever else to start up your many conspiracies about whom I'm speaking about. It's no one in particular, I just hate people who think they're better than other people. That is my least favorite trait on somebody is when you can feel them acting like they're more important than you, and I just had to write a song about it. There's no reason to it. It just bugs the hell out of me.” Magnus took a sip of his water while he walked to the middle of the arena, waving and smiling at a few of his fans. “No let's go, i have a FaceTime call I have to make to a certain hazel eyed Adonis!” the crows screamed once more and the music started. 

_ It's hard to believe _

_ You don't remember me at all _

_ Am I hard to recognize? _

_ You say "nice to meet you" every time _

_ Yeah, and I made you laugh _

_ I still remember what I said _

_ Guess I shouldn't be surprised _

_ You say "nice to meet you" every time _

The dancers joined Magnus on stage and they went through their choreography and the crowd went nuts when Magnus and one of his dancers acted them pretending to know each other and Magnus making stank faces at her. 

_ I know we got a lot of mutual friends _

_ Don't say my name, don't come up in your conversations, yeah _

_ Who crowned you queen of _

_ You think you're too cool _

_ Making beautiful look ugly _

_ The way you put yourself above me _

_ You treat me _

_ Like I got nothin' on you _

_ Making beautiful look ugly _

_ You ain't the ruler of no country _

_ Who made you the queen? _

One dancer had a fake crown on her head and Magnus snatched it off and throw it into the crowd. They were going nuts trying snatch the crown from each other, in the end Magnus saw the crown was snapped into numerous pieces. Why someone would want a tiny piece of a fake crown, he would never know.  

_ I shouldn't stress about _

_ The fact you're not impressed _

_ Are you playing hard to get? _

_ Or maybe you're not interested _

_ I don't understand _

_ Why everybody thinks you're sweet _

_ 'Cause I see the opposite _

_ No, you're not so innocent _

_ I see the way you're lookin' through me right now _

_ To see if there's somebody cooler around, yeah _

_ Who crowned you queen of _

_ You think you're too cool _

_ Making beautiful look ugly _

_ The way you put yourself above me _

_ You treat me _

_ Like I got nothin' on you _

_ Making beautiful look ugly _

_ You ain't the ruler of no country _

_ Who made you the queen? _

Magnus jumped onto the floor walking toward his screaming fans then standing on the barricades that prevented the fans from jumping on the stage. His cameraman was in the audience getting the fans reactions as they pulled and felted his sweaty body. Magnus smiled leaning down singing in the fans faces making them blush and smile. He called a few of them cute before heading to the next section.

_ No, no, no, no, no _

_ Who made you the queen? _

_ Who made you the queen? _

_ Who crowned you queen of _

_ You think you're too cool _

_ Making beautiful look ugly _

_ The way you put yourself above me (yeah, nah, yeah) _

_ You treat me _

_ Like I got nothin' on you _

_ Making beautiful look ugly (making beautiful look ugly) _

_ You ain't the ruler of no country (you ain't the ruler of no country, babe) _

Magnus loved the ending of the song. Him, Jace and his producer wanted the ending be a sort of break down with the drums and Jace did not disappoint. In fact he smiled when he looked at Jace banging the drums with all his might, hair and sweat flying everywhere. He looked to his right seeing his friends and family dance along to his new single that came out three days ago, he hasn't spoken to Alec to get his opinion on it yet, but he knew his lover would approve of the song when he calls him as soon as he heads off the stage. His phone was in his pants pocket  waiting for him to pull it out and press  **2** (since voicemail is  **1** , honestly why? Who told them that  **1** needed to be voicemail? Assholes. Some people don't want voicemail being number one. Though it's weird because the voicemail button is on the keypad. Huh, he needs to look into that) and dialing his sweetheart number.

_ Who made you the queen? _

_ Who made you the queen? _

_ Yeah, you think you're too cool, no _

_ Who made you the queen? _

_ Who made you the queen? _

“I love you all, thank you so much for coming out, be on the lookout for my video diary, you never knowing you will see ypireselces on the screens. Be safe and drive safely, no texting and driving okay? That's extremely dangerous, and no road rage, parents, teens please drive responsibly. I love you again, goodnight.” Magnus took out his phone and dialed his boyfriend's number before he even made it back stage. 

*****

Alec answered the FaceTime with bloodshot red eyes. It was morning in Ireland and he looked as of he hasn't gotten sleep in months. Magnus did not like that and frowned when Alec yawned and took a sip of Magnus presumed is a cup of coffee. “Alexander what on earth are you doing?! When is the last time you've slept? And be honest!” 

“Hi Magnus, it's nice to see you too. I'm fine, thanks for asking. How are you? Are you alright?” Alec indignantly huffed out. Magnus said nothing, just stared at his boyfriend waiting for his replay while he walked into his dressing room to shower before he heading back on the road to the next city. “Fine, it's been a while. You know I have trouble sleeping and neither one of us like me taking sleeping pills so I don't, but I might when I finish my interviews today. We're flying home today and I have some bad news, but I don't want you to kill me.” 

Magnus was wiping the makeup off his face then paused when Alec said he had some bad news. Be hated hearing that and knew it was going to kill him when he heard it. “What is it darling?” Alec took a deep breaths before continuing, “I don't think I'm going to make the awards show, I'm sorry darling. I tried, but I have to be in Australia the same night as the show. Please don't be angry, I will make it up to you I promise.” 

Seeing the look on Magnus face made Alec's heart luchth in pain. They've been waiting months to see one another and here he was breaking their arrangement. But he had a plan to make up for that, starting with flying to Magnus and joining him on the road for a week. Catarina set it up, seeing him mope around was getting on her nerves. Plus Alec had to shoot his new music video and he wanted Magnus as his love interest in the video and not some other guy. He didn't play that, not one bit. Alec didn't give a damn if it was acting, Magnus would flip his shit if another man was lying in the same bed as him and vice versa. 

“Okay. I understand with your schedule and everything. I just wanted to hold you for a few hours to hold me over until I'm done with this leg of the tour. I am upset, but I can not blame you for anything. Just know that I love you and we will meet soon, I don't care if I have to fly to you, I can't survive without your kisses.” Alec smiled at Magnus’ cute pout, he blew a few kisses making his man smile and laugh. And they were back to themselves, talking about their latest news, music, friends, family, etc. Alec spoke to Magnus until he fell asleep, and by that time Alec was boarding his plane, heading to Minnesota to meet with Magnus and his friends. 

******

Magnus and co. We're doing sound check when Ragnor and Cat burst into the room with smiling faces. Magnus paid them no mind because he's used to their weird antics. He continued sound check before a few fans showed up and had their sound check party. Magnus loved meeting his fan and having them be apart of his sound check, they get to see the how much artist work, with their band, dancers, technicians, instruments, and problems. 

“Hey Magnus how are you?” Catarina hugged and kissed his cheek before moving over to the rest of the lot. He rolled his eyes indignantly, “Not that I don't love seeing you Cat, wait, how are you here and my boyfriend is in Ireland?! That's hardly fair Catarina.” Before she could replay, Ragnor was ushering in the fans for the sound check and meet and greet. Magnus put on the best smile he could muster, he wasn't really in the mood because he hasn't spoken to his boyfriend all morning and he was starting to get worried, but with Cat being here, he didn't know what to think. 

“Hello darlings, it's nice to see your beautiful faces. Oh I love your hair and make up, we must go over some tips.” Magnus says to one fan with cotton candy hair and makeup to match. The girl smiled and nodded, making her way towards the front of the stage. They spoke about her routine, and others jumped in. After a few questions and photo opportunities, it was time for Magnus to sound check before the show started. They still needed to get the melody together before they performed at tonight's show. 

Alec walked out during song number two holding bags of food, he stopped at a Jamaican restaurant to get lunch for everyone. Though most of the band doesn't eat Jamaican, he made sure of get them some Italian cuisine. His band members were carrying the rest of the food, somehow Alec got the Italian restaurant to cater for the crew members. Magnus always gets them healthy stuff, and Alec didn't feel like being healthy at the moment. 

He placed the food on the table that was in the middle of the stage, mouth moving along go the lyrics, he loved this song by his lover. He took Simon's mic and sung along with Magnus, matching his voice when the chorus hit. Jace was shaking his head at his brother, he would be the only one to interrupt their sound check. 

_ I know it gets hard sometimes _

_ But I could never _

_ Leave your side _

_ No matter what I say _

_ 'Cause if I wanted to go _

_ I would've gone by now but _

_ I really need you near me _

_ To keep my mind off the edge _

_ If I wanted to leave _

_ I would've left by now _

_ But you're the only one that knows me _

_ Better than I know myself _

The thirty fans screamed pulling out phones and cameras recording the couple. Magnus turned around with eyes wide as saucers. The music cut out as he jumped in Alec's arms, burying his face in the crook of Alec's neck. Simon took the Mic from Alec so he could hug and hold Magnus properly. Alec sent him a silent  _ thanks _ then kissed his shaking boyfriend thats wetting his black shirt with his tears. Thank goodness he didn't have on makeup or it would.be everywhere, and he would look like a panda bear. 

When Magnus calmed down he kissed Alec breathlessly. “Hi,” was all Alec could get out at the moment. Magnus snickered and kissed him breathlessly one more time before unwrapping his legs. 

“You're going to give me a damn heart attack if you keep surprising me like this. I thought you were touring Ireland.” Alec shook his head and smiled. 

“Nah, I have the week off and I wanted to make up for not being able to attend them billboard awards with you. So I'm yours for the week, then I have to fly back to Norway and finish the radio tour before I lock myself in the studio to finish the album. We can have this discussion later, for now let's eat and spend time with your fans here. Come on out guys.” 

Alec took Magnus by the hand walking over to the table to get their lunch while the catering service brought the food out for the crew and fans could eat while enjoying the party. “I love you so much AL! You are the freaking best! You made sure to get chicken patties, oh god yes!” Will exclaimed biting into his chicken patty, Alec like the beef patties and was breaking on in half after he finished wiping his hands with an alcohol wipe. 

“Guys, I want you all to meet my new band. That's Cody with the black skulls tattooed on his arms. Kieran with the large orange slurpee is my bassist, next to him is his boyfriend Mark my drummer, which you all know and his sister Helen whom of course is my badass guitarist. Guys meet my family, and soon to be yours. We're a tight knit group, I hope you all will get along it's important because we're going to be spending a lot of time together. Now, let's have a chat with this lovely bunch here. Wow, you're hair looks like candy floss.” Magnus laughed saying he said the same thing. 

Magnus and his band performed a few more songs while the fans ate their food and took loads of pictures with the crew and band members. “Hey darling would you like to perform a song for us before we wrap the party?” Alec thought about it for a moment, then nodded. 

“Actually we've been wanting to switch up our cover songs, we worked on a few and just got this one right this morning, don't laugh if we mess up, it's a work in progress, come on guys let's show them how a real band gets down.” Everyone started bickering at each other, but all in good fun. Alec shook his butt in Magnus’ face who slapped it making him yelp, and everyone burst out laughing. Alec took out his acoustic guitar and Cody borrowed the keyboard already on stage. Mark, Helen, and Keiran all took mics and joined their boss. 

Magnus was thrilled to watch his boyfriend play the guitar he got him for his birthday a few years ago along with the rest of the group. 

_ One… _

_ (Ring the alarm) and I'm throwin' elbows  _

_ (Ring the alarm) and I'm throwin' elbows _

_ (Ring the alarm) and I'm throwin' elbows _

_ (Ring the alarm) and I'm throwin' elbows, now, oh _

_ Oh, I'm overdue _

_ Give me some room, I'm coming through _

_ Paid my dues, In the mood _

_ Me and the girls gonna shake the room _

_ DJ's spinning, show your hands _

_ Let's get dirty, that's my jam _

_ I need that, uh, to get me off _

_ Sweat until my clothes come off _

Everyone was grooving along and singing the lyrics. They were shock Alec would even thinking about covering Christina Aguilera  **_Dirty_ ** But they had to admit it sounded freaking better than the original track itself. 

_ It's explosive, speakers are pumping _

_ Still jumping, six in the morning _

_ Table dancing, glasses are mashing _

_ No question, time for some action _

_ Temperature's up (can you feel it) _

_ 'Bout to erupt _

_ Gonna get my girls, get your boys _

_ Gonna make some noise _

The fans were shouting the lyrics making Alec smile and blush at the attention that was on him before he closed his eyes enjoying the sound of his guitar. 

_ Want to get rowdy _

_ Gonna get a little unruly _

_ Get it fired up in a hurry _

_ Want to get dirty, It's about time that I came to start the party _

_ Sweat dripping over my body _

_ Dancing gettin' just a little naughty _

_ Want to get dirty, it's about time for my arrival _

_ Ring the alarm) and I'm throwin' elbows  _

_ (Ring the alarm) and I'm throwin' elbows _

_ (Ring the alarm) and I'm throwin' elbows _

_ (Ring the alarm) and I'm throwin' elbows, now, _

Magnus joined his fans as they were all dancing to the beat, laughing with bright smiles on their faces. He was glad Alec found the perfect band members that fit his style perfectly. If only Izzy were here she would be squealing at the top of her lungs because she loved Christina Aguilera. She was her number one favorite artist. Since Alec was still filming his doucumbart she would be able to see this little segment on the tv whenever it comes out. 

_ Ah, heat is up _

So ladies, fellas, drop your cups

_ Body's hot, front to back _

_ Now move your ass, I like that _

_ Tight hip-huggers, low for sure (whaddaya got?) _

_ Shake a little somethin' on the floor _

_ I need that, uh, to get me off _

_ Sweatin' tiil my clothes come off _

_ Let's get open, 'cause a commotion _

_ We're still going, eight in the morning _

_ There's no stopping, we keep it popping _

_ Hot rocking, everyone's talking _

_ Give all you've got (give it to me) _

_ Just hit the spot _

_ Gonna get my girls, get your boys _

_ Gonna make some noise _

Alec and co bowed when they finished the song. Magnus told him they needed to record it for his live album because it was that good. Alec nodded along knowing that he was going to have all of their covers recorded for his fans and for himself as well. They took more pictures with the fans, then helped clean up the mess before Magnus dragged Alec back to his tour bus for a much needed nap and love making. If the bus was rocking back and forth, no one needed to know.


End file.
